Juxtaposition
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting this back here. Edited/updated. This takes place on Samoan Island after Kouen arrives. OC heavy. You don't like it, don't read. The whole story is during the time that Alibaba's soul is flying and finishes after he returns.
1. En's Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or its characters; that right belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**Author's Note: This is a first for me. I am using a completely Original (OC) in a story to be paired with the character of my choice. I know that I have another story up with the same said character, Lunaria, in Apocalypse. But that is a dark fic. And has her older twin sister and another person from their long history. So, please read and review in a kind manner. Lunaria was initially a Dungeons and Dragons character I created, while my older Twin created her polar opposite Tician.**

**Author's Note 2: Okay, I am putting this here, because I have come to realize that a lot of people might not be familiar with the word that I am using for the title of this story. It has been re-edited so it will appear differently in places than on AO3.**

* * *

_Juxtaposition_

_noun_

_1\. an act or instance of placing close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast._

_2\. the state of being close together or side by side._

_Prompt: Journal - (noun) a daily record, as of occurrences, experiences, or observations._

* * *

**Entry 1: Encounter 1 (Strange World)**

I got this book, a journal, yesterday for my 10th naming day, from my younger brother Koumei, who thought that it would do me some good to record what I found interesting into its pages. The mere thought of recording anything worth noting seemed ridiculously but preposterous. But after some consideration when I awoke this morning, my conclusion is to do as such. Because the dream I had was as if I was awake and more intriguing than anything I have known in my remembered existence.

Last night I dreamed that I was in a forest, that had a strange feel to it. As I moved my dream body through its depths, noting flora and fauna were significantly different from the stuff, I knew to be real in my country. The smell of the place was slightly musty, with underlying clean scents of a place that has never been touched by a lot of people. Though in the short wandering I had done to explore the forest in my dreams, I have seen quite a few people. Kouen even dared to try to talk to them, only to be ignored.

When that happened, I dared to even try to attack one of them only to see my hand slide right through their bodies — leaving a rather odd feeling in my limbs, as if it had slipped through a vat of thick cream. Causing me to stop and think, before attempting to touch other things. Upon executing my thoughts, I found that I could feel the flora, but not the fauna of the forest. It was upon my experimentation that I encountered a unique individual or rather a child. She was short, still wearing her baby fat on her cheeks, arms, and legs.

I had just sat myself down to rest against a tree, enjoying the silent tranquility that the forest was giving off, figuring as far as dreams go, this could be a lot worse. It made no sense, though it did feel authentic to my senses. It wasn't often that I was allowed to take the time to rest and enjoy the world around me, being a prince to the imperial throne of the Kou Empire. So as I sat there, lightly dozing in the evening sun, the sound of movement reached my ears. Choosing to ignore it, since I could not interact with the actual inhabitants of the place, I just hoped that they would move on quickly.

Much to my dismay, then curiosity, when the sound of someone hitting the soft loamy floor of the forest reached my ears, only to be followed by a hiss of pain. Shifting so that I was turned away from whoever had fallen, receiving a small squeak and simple child-like 'oh' — frowning as I cracked my eyes open, to see a little chubby, black-haired girl staring directly at me in shock. Figuring that it was due to the fall she just took, as my mind wondered why such a young child would be alone in the woods, I finished shifting till my back was towards her.

Only to get a loud growl, that was more animalistic than angry human reaching my ears, before I was called rude. Unsure if it was directed at me, I looked over my shoulder at the little girl, who was now sitting back on the heels of her feet, while giving me a glare that clearly said that she was talking to me. Raising an eyebrow at the little girl, I found myself growing curious as to if she was able to see me. Turning my body, so it was half facing her, I waved my hand at her as if to shoo her away like I would one of the palace servants.

My actions only served to make the girl puff her cheeks up as she placed her small, chubby hands, now fisted on her hips. Again I waved my hand at her, making the shoo motion once more, to have the young girl tell me that wasn't how someone should behave when meeting someone for the first time — causing a mix of my curiosity and irritation to swell up in me. To me, a prince being told how I should act and by a child at that just annoyed me.

I narrowed my gaze at the girl in an attempt to intimidate, only for her laugh at me before falling backward and feeling more insulted, as I didn't see the point in staying there with the girl, even if she was the only person who could see me and was willing to interact with me. Quickly I stood up, glaring down at the girl who was now staring up at me from her prone position on the ground. Opening my mouth to tell her about being proper, when her eyes went wide, and a small squeak escaped those tiny petal pink lips, as she rolled over and darted towards me and behind the tree, I had just been leaning against.

I shook my head at her antics, as I heard the sound of someone barreling through the forest. Only to do a double-take when the person stepped into the small clearing I was standing in. The man was well over six feet tall, muscular and held himself with the dignity that only a person of royal lineage could. But what had drawn my attention was the fact he had waist-length silver hair, that had two silver triangles atop his head. Gasping in shock when those triangles moved as he looked around, giving me the chance to see that he only had one eye, that was golden in color. He seemed annoyed, if not a bit frantic as he searched the area before moving on, muttering under his breath about having to take care of an errant child.

I was unable to do anything but stand there as he left the clearing, continuing his search. Wondering just what type of person or even creature he was. Never before had I seen anything like him in real life or mentioned in a book. Not sure how much time had passed, when a quiet 'thank you' was heard from behind me it caused me to spin around to look down at the little girl, who was staring up at me with a look of complete relief in a very odd pair of eyes. I felt my head tilt to the side as I looked closely at her eyes, seeing that they were a soft, warm brown, but around the pupil and outer edge of the iris were thin rings of an almost liquid silver-gray.

Unaware of how absorbed I had become in staring at the girl's odd eyes, I started when she gave a small polite cough. Seeing the bright pink flush of her chubby little cheeks, made me realize just how rude I was being, before mumbling a hasty apology. It was about that time that my mind finally caught up with everything and let me know that this girl could not only see me but talk to me. Giving me the ability to interact with this strange place I was dreaming about. Blinking my eyes slowly as I figured this was better than nothing at all, I knelt so I was more on her level as I reached out to see if I could touch her shoulder, only to have my hand slide through it into the chest.

The look of shock, awe, and horror that crossed her face as she stepped back and crossed her arms over her small chest as she hissed at me as if to warn me. Feeling a bit foolish, I held my hands up in what I figured would be the universal plea of 'I am not a threat' or 'I am sorry.`` Only to see her give me a bit of a wary look as she stepped further away from me, making me think I just lost any chance of gleaning her help. With a sigh, I let my body slump back, so I was sitting on my butt, as I continued to look at the young girl.

After a few minutes, the girl spoke to me, telling me that wasn't how you greet someone whom you just met. The absurdity of it had me chuckling as she looked down at me, confusion in her eyes as her cheeks turned red with what was indignation. Deciding to abate the situation, I waved my hands at her as I collected myself. Before telling her that I wasn't trying to be rude and that she was the first person who was able to see me and talk to me. My words only made her tilt her head to the side as if contemplating something before she smiled a sweet smile of innocence at me that made her odd eyes light up, as she promptly told me that was normal since most people couldn't interact with spirits.

Her words had me feeling as if the ground vanished, and I was floating above a pit, waiting to fall into it. There was no way I was a spirit; it was all a dream; none of this was real. But looking her in the eyes, I saw that there was the truth, leaving me feeling somewhat dumbfounded. There was no way I was dead or having an out of body experience since I went to bed alive and feeling alive and well after my naming day party. Rapidly I collected my thoughts then began to launch question after question at the little girl, hoping that she would be able to answer.

In quick succession, I found out that the forest was called Eternia, that somehow it was connected to a multitude of worlds, or rather coexisted next to the many other parallel words, the man that I had seen before was named Gentoka, he was really a Nine-Tailed Fox who had come there from another world, that someone had created this place that she just called the Goddess, who apparently was really pretty.

Wanting to learn more, I began to get more personal in my questions with her and noting that she would pause before answering or telling me that she was unable to answer them. Thus allowing me to learn she had a mother and father, older brother and sister who was the intended mate (which I got clarification was the equivalent of a wife) to Gentoka. That what was called Magoi and Ruhk in my world was called Magic here and that most of the forest inhabitants had one form or another of it. Though when I asked the girl about it, she said that her own hadn't been awoken yet since she was only four years of age, which led me to another set of questions, which were interrupted by the arrival of another person.

I was miffed that I was so caught up in the questioning and answering with the little girl that I hadn't noticed someone coming upon us. Meaning my guard was down and on a battlefield that would say my life was for fit. When a shadow passed over me and Lunaria who looked up with a slightly frightened look in her eyes, I jumped up to defend her. Only to see a very tall, spiky blond-haired man with unnaturally vivid green eyes looking down at her with worry in them.

At that moment, I turned to look at the girl who looked like she was caught doing something wrong, before raising her arms upwards. Wondering if she wanted me to pick her up, I felt that odd sensation of wading through thick cream, as the man stepped forward and knelt, while still half in me and picked up the girl. He gently reprimanded her for running off from Gentoka while he was watching her, on top of being alone in the forest. To which she replied, much to my dismay, that she wasn't alone, she was with her new friend and pointing at me.

The man now holding her turned to look at where she was pointing, obviously not seeing me, before he chuckled and said something about imaginary friends, before starting to walk away, telling her that their mother, indicating he was her older brother, was very worried. Just standing there watching it, as the girl called good by over her shoulder and saying her name was Lunaria. I was on Autopilot as I gave the proper response and my name. It was shortly after this I awoke to be in my rooms, feeling as if I had not slept at all.

* * *

**Entry 4: Encounter 2 (A child's fight)**

Again I am writing here about that strange world. It has been two years since I had that dream of that strange forest called Eternia and the little girl named Lunaria. That dream had haunted my waking days for weeks after it happened and I had shared it with Koumei to see what he thought since he was already showing great aptitude at being very intelligent and just like I craved knowledge. He told me that dreams like that are often considered prophetic, but he could not seem to figure what would have been the vital part for me to pay attention. So as the months had begun to pass by, I let it go to the back of my mind, filing it away and eventually forgetting it. At least until last night, the night of my 12th naming day.

Just like last time, I had gone to bed after the festivities had settled down. I was allowed to leave, with my sanity intact. My mind tells me I had just laid down and fell asleep when I was standing once more in the forest. That same musty smell wrapping around me, as I glanced around. I quickly noted that I was not in the same clearing I had last been in, from the placement of the trees and their type to the fact that there was a small creek burbling off to the side. I let my gaze narrow as I wondered if I would see that girl again, as well as if time had continued to flow forward like it had for me, or was it the day after I had met her.

As I am not one to wait around for things to happen, I began to wander around the forest, taking note of trails that were more visible to the ones that were hidden in the underbrush. My walking was taking a few twists and turns, with the sound of the water growing fainter behind me when the sound of rapacious laughter reached my ear, followed by a familiar-sounding growl. Immediately I changed my direction towards it, my feet moving a bit faster as a sinking feeling of something wrong began to fill my gut, till I was running in the direction it had come from.

Just as I reached the edge of the trees to another clearing, I saw a group of young boys, ranging from my age to at least a few years older than me, standing in a semi-circle and shoving at a girl that was somewhat familiar looking. Unsure if I was able to interact with them, I stepped forward not even drawing their attention to me. It was at that moment one of the boys gave a particularly hard shove to the little girl, sending her sprawling backward with a muffled cry of pain. The unobstructed view of the face told me it was Lunaria, who was picking herself up once more on wobbly legs as she stared defiantly at the youths.

Taking another step forward, I stopped when the tallest of the boys stepped forward, spouting off about how weaklings should know their place in the world, that only the strong will survive, as he snaked his arm out and grasped a fist full of Lunaria's black hair and picking her up with ease. I could feel my body flinch back at the cry of pain she gave out as she began to squirm when her feet left the ground, only to go limp when the boy punched her in the stomach. Shock filled my mind at what I just saw, before anger swelled in me, unexplained. Keeping my eyes trained on the boy as I stepped further into the clearing, silently willing the boy to leave her alone and be gone.

Silence filled the clearing as the other boys began to look a little nervous at the youth holding Lunaria up by her hair. One finally ventured to speak that he shouldn't harm her further, because he would have to deal with her family, and if he were lucky, it would just be her brother. The youth in question just seemed to sneer at the comment before telling him again, that only the strong survived in the world and that he would kick the asses of her family as well before shaking Lunaria's limp body for emphasis to the others that he was the boss.

As the events unfolded, I felt my eyes go wide in my eyes as Lunaria's hand snapped up and grabbed onto the boy's wrist, surprising him, before he spat in her face and told her to let go of him. Only to receive her other hand coming up and grasping him at the elbow, as a low feral like growl seemed to come from her as she used her arms to pull her small body up and bite viciously into his arm. The howl of pain that erupted from his lips, his eyes flashed angrily at her actions raised a fist punching her. At that moment, the sound of someone running through the forest reached my ears, making me turn my head to see who it could be. My eyes landed on the blond man that was her brother carrying a small blond-haired girl in his arms.

He slowed enough for the girl to jump down, giving me a view of her. She looked to be a bit older than Lunaria, but clearly, could be her double except for her eyes and hair were different. Shoving any thought about the girl to the side as the man strode over to the group of boys, his anger very palpable in the air, making it feel as if it was a tangible thing. Reaching out with one arm that he wrapped around Lunaria, while the other came slamming down at the base of the boy's neck where it met the shoulder, rendering him unconscious. The snarl that he let out had the other youths backing away from Lunaria who was still attached to the boy's forearm, growling at her brother like a wild animal.

The whole scene before me played out as very macabre, as her brother got her extracted from the boy's arm, healing it, even though it was apparent he left a scar intentionally and told the others to take him away and never to bother his sisters again. compiled with great haste as he set Lunaria down on her feet and lectured her about picking fights, even if the reason was a good one. After he was done speaking, I watched as the older blond version of Lunaria walked up, smacking Lunaria in the face, as she sobbed out that Lunaria was stupid for doing that when she didn't heal like the rest of the family, but that of an average human, before turning and running back into the forest, in the direction that she and her brother had come from.

Still having a hard time processing what I had just witnessed, I watched as her brother directed her to wash in the stream nearby and to calm herself down before she came home. When Lunaria raised her head and gave a small nod, I heard him promptly inform her that he was telling their parents about this incident, which caused Lunaria to go stiff as a board before my eyes as a small whine came from her as she slumped forward, then watched him get up and leave.

Once he was gone, I wondered if she was indeed okay, only to go still as she spoke to me, asking how long I had been there. I pursed my lips as I thought of what to say, as she turned to look at me through slightly swollen eyes that were starting to become a rather unusual shade of purple. When she frowned at me, I knew that my face must have told her that I had been there for most of it. Unable to deny it, I chose to shrug my shoulders at her in indifference, getting a pained smile to cross her swollen lips as she waved at me to follow as she turned and made her way into the forest.

The walk I took with her was one of silence, one I was glad for as I began to process what I had seen and heard. My mind picking through all the information with ease, putting things in order of importance. First on the list was her attack on the boy, the fact that she didn't 'heal' like the family, but an average human. Not too sure if I would be able to get any information out of her this time, I came to a halt just behind her as she stopped on the bank of a stream, that seemed to flow from the direction I had initially come from.

Deciding that waiting would be the best bet, I stepped around her, so I was beside her, noting that she was still pretty much the same height as last time, before kneeling to look at her. Bruises and cuts on her face led down into the neckline of her shirt she was wearing and on her arms and legs. I could sympathize with the pain she was probably in, from being beaten mercilessly during sword practice. But to have it done to such a young child that was still technically what I termed toddler phase was just wrong. It made the bile in my stomach rise to my throat as I instinctively raised a hand to push her hair out of her face, only to have it slip into her body.

The look of shock on her face, before she burst out into a slightly pained sounding laugh. Pulling back and giving her my patented look of 'I do not appreciate,' made her look down, even though her body still shook with mirth. A soft thank you was given as she limped towards the edge of the stream, then into it. Letting her whole body drop to her waist once she was sitting in the cold looking water and began to bathe herself. I chose to sit down where I was at and wait for her to finish since something deep inside me told me that she would want to talk.

Sure enough, as she was rinsing her blood and that of the boys from her face, she began to tell me that she was starting to wonder if I was just an imaginary friend she created two years ago. And that she was embarrassed that I had witnessed her earlier, but that she wasn't supposed to fight because like her sister, now named as Tician, said that she didn't heal as quickly as the others, but just slightly faster than an average human. But she didn't enjoy seeing the boys pick on Tician since she was already starting to awake to her magical powers; thus she was something they wanted to prove themselves on because of who her parents were. Leaving me to wonder just what the hell was going on in this place, how underdeveloped it was to allow older kids to attack children like that when their abilities were not fully formed.

Snorting at that, I saw her turn around and look at me in question. Which I gave her my reply of how idiotic this place as it allowed for such actions. Only to have freezing water splashing down on my person, eliciting and yelp of shock, as she giggled at me. Rolling my eyes wasn't something I practiced because it was beneath me, but I did it at her, just glad to see that she was lightening up a bit. For some reason, that I could not explain, I decided that she looked best with a smile on her face, more so how it made those odd eyes shine. So when she quieted down, I asked what she meant about healing slower than her family and what an average human was here.

The response she gave to me was not what I was expecting. A normal human was someone who came to the forest with no magical ability or aptitude, so they took forever to heal and that she healed just a bit faster than them. While to my first question she said that there was no injury to her sister, but before she ran away she was cut up and bleeding profusely, it was from their parent's magical abilities and racial nature that healing was pretty quick. She told me then that Michael, her older brother, had been stabbed through the shoulder, by the next day he was completely healed. To me, that was utterly outrageous, since unless magic were cast to heal that wound, it would still take at least a week at the least.

But as I gazed into her face, there was no trace of lies or deceit, making me recall our prior conversation again, to realize that she was open, honest and without lies then too. Giving a small shake of my head, I stood up and motioned for her to get out of the stream. Which to my surprise, she complied with haste, coming to stand by my side, all the while looking up at me with her questions in the depths of her eyes, that somehow I knew she would not be asked. At that moment, I felt an odd pulling sensation, only to be awake once more in my room as the morning sun shone through the window.

* * *

**Entry 9: Encounter 3 (Same day, different names)**

Again, I am writing here about that strange world. Last night has given more, much more enlightenment about that strange place and the people in it. Of course like before, I am nothing to be a trend, I went there via sleep after being excused from my naming day festivities. Now at the age of 14, I am considered an adult in the palace, meaning the burden I will bear for my place on the throne one day will be increasing. The fact that I had accepted a long time ago when my father married my uncle's wife after he and all but one of his sons were brutally slaughtered.

When I appeared in the other world, I was not in the forest, this time, no I was in what seemed to be a sturdily built wooden building — the sound of many voices coming from a room behind me, drawing me towards it. When I reached the double-wide doorway, I saw several people there. Only three I recognized right away, as having seen them on my previous adventures here, Michael, Tician, and Lunaria. The latter two of the three were dressed up in matching gowns but in different colors. The dresses seemed to be custom made for them.

I was curious as to who the other people were in the room, as a blond woman of medium height turned around and looked in my direction with large, luminous blue eyes that seemed confused when she appeared not to see me. Next, to her, the tall male, covered head to toe in a gray robe, a hood obscuring his face from view. His arm wrapped around the blond woman's shoulders as he leaned down as if to say something before she just shook her head. At the far end of the table was a tall, lithe built man with long black hair that had brilliant red streaks dyed into it, his dark eyes looking as if he would rather not be here at all, as he watched Lunaria and her sister Tician.

At the opposite end of the table from the man, next to Michael was a stunning woman who had hair the color of rubies and skin was pale like fine china. Her dark gaze looked at the girls with a thoughtfulness that seemed out of place, though she would occasionally reach out and brush against Michael — telling me that she was possibly his lover or at least interested in him. As the man, himself kept his attention for the most part on his little sisters, with the random, hate-filled glare at the long-haired man across from him.

Observing all this, the lights in the room dimmed, and a cake with candles appeared on the table. Soon everyone around me was singing a song about a happy birthing day to the girls, making me realize that they were the same age, even if Tician was the older sister. Though they didn't look a bit alike, they must have been twins.

Filing that information away from later as the song ended, and I felt someone looking at me intensely. Refocusing my gaze, I met Lunaria's, who had a smile on her face that lit it up brightly. Wondering what she could want by the look she was giving me, I just stayed there, leaning my body against the wooden door frame, waiting until she would have a moment to get away to come to talk to me. Though I didn't know how she would accomplish that, when she was the only one that was able to see and speak to me, meaning others would think Lunaria was either crazy or being childish about having an 'imaginary' friend like she mentioned last time.

I estimated at least a good hour had gone by before I noted that Lunaria was standing next to the blond woman talking to her. To my surprise, she referred to her as her mother, making me question just how old she was. Barely looking like she was in her twenties, only to double-take as the man next to her, picked up Lunaria and she named him as her dad. She was leaving the other two people without a name for me. But soon enough, I found my attention drawn to what was being said as her parents debated if what she asked for was feasible. Before seeing them set Lunaria on the floor, telling her to wear her warm boots, as she darted my direction.

When she rushed by me, I watched her heading towards the front of the cabin where I had found myself, to begin with. Not sure what she's doing I followed her, only to see that she was shoving her bare feet into fur-lined boots, leaving me to wonder why she would wear something like that at all when the forest was always warm. Noting that she hesitated before grabbing a pair of black and purple knitted gloves. The look she gave me over her shoulder as she stood up and jerked the door open, blasting the area we stood in with freezing air — the world outside the door blanketed in white, under the night sky.

There have been many books I have read about snow, but to be seeing it and feel how cold the air was with it around, did not sit well. I found that I wasn't too happy with how cold it was, making me thankful that where I lived was warm and humid most of the year. A soft 'hurry' intruded on my thoughts at that moment, drawing my attention back to the little girl before me as she stepped out the door, looking somewhat exasperated at me. No one had to tell me I was frowning at the thought of going out into the cold, but I did as I was bidden.

Once I was out in the snow, the door shut behind us, I realized that I didn't feel cold unless the wind blew through me. It made me marvel at the uniqueness of the situation. Already trying to figure out how this worked, when my attention was drawn back to the person standing before me, who was smiling cheekily at me — causing me to feel wary at that since I now knew what little sisters could be like when they wanted something. So I started Lunaria down, waiting until she would cave in and speak her mind. Only to receive a roll of her shoulders, before waving me off and walking away down a partially hidden trail.

It wasn't a long walk, and I had out of curiosity looked back behind us, to see only one set of footprints in the snow, which was fascinating to know that I left no imprint at all. The moment that both of us stepped out into a small clearing, I gave it a quick once-over, noting quickly that it was neatly kept, with a small cabin that had a window, that showed in the reflecting moonlight weapons stored inside — telling me that this place was a training ground of sorts.

A soft cough came from behind me, making me turn to look at the small girl. Her odd eyes were looking up at me, a smile on her face that seemed to make it appear to glow (not that, that is humanly possible). From there, we had a long conversation, starting with me asking what type of celebration had just taken place — learning that today was her naming day, or as they termed it a birthday. She left me feeling off-balance when I told her that I had celebrated my 14th naming day as well, as she asked if I wanted her to give me a gift.

This lead to me offering her one in return in exchange. Having a few sisters now, I thought I was prepared to deal with the way the girl could make things go off-kilter, but apparently, it wasn't any help. While the girl told me that all she could do was give me a song, that would be for me alone. I asked her what she would want, speaking a singular word: dance. Glad that I had begun to perfect my court mask, I kept my groan inside and my distaste off my face since she didn't try to retract what she asked for. Dancing was one of the few things I was horrid at. Only have been able to master two simple ones.

Giving a small nod of my head, I proposed to her that she should start singing and I would take it from there for the dance. She seemed pleased her much as she pulled on the black and purple knit gloves she had brought out with her. Already a soft, almost melancholy melody began to fill the air around us. Leaving me a bit surprised at how it sounded, wondering where she could learn such a tune (*1). Holding out my hand, only to have her place her gloved hand on it, not phasing through it. Slowly I took her through the steps, as she began to sing, her eyes half shut as she quickly and easily picked up the steps, following my lead.

The time flew by quickly when the song ended, and I stepped back from her and bowed. The sight that met my gaze when I rose from the bow will forever be etched into my memory. What I saw was her odd ringed eyes shining, her face flushed a soft petal pink, as she smiled softly, gentle and way more mature than an eight-year-old should be able to manage. Promptly I gave a shake of my head, as I stepped back from her, letting her hand go, seeing her body surrounded in a pale white nimbus, that I was sure the moonlight reflecting off the snow. Making me realize that if she were my sister and got older, I would be personally checking any suitor for her, not that I felt terrible for her older brother in that area since he would have that honor. Barely able to hear Lunaria's softly spoken 'Thank you,' before I whipped around to see the tall, black-haired man with red streaks staring intently at her. His voice when it spoke, made me go on guard. The look in those dark eyes left me feeling a chill, though she just gave him a quick wave and told him he was too kind to a novice like her.

The man, Lord Ryu, quickly left after that, as the tall cloaked man stepped from the shadows, looking after the retreating figure. He turned and looked back at Lunaria before calling her to his side. Which she ran to, squealing as she was lifted into the air and hugged tightly. The man seemed to be looking in my direction as he spoke to her about singing and the dance. He asked if that was for someone special. She responded that her special friend had taught it to her, making the man laugh and ask if it was her 'imaginary friend' and if it was a male. To which she just replied with a somber tone, yes, and gave my name. A hardened look appeared on the man's tan face as the cloak fell away made me feel as if my blood ran cold in my veins. The brown face, with narrowed eyes that were so black, they seemed to absorb the light from the air around him. While his silver-white locks with a few black streaks in it partially covered his exotic features.

From there, I followed them back to the cabin, as the man, her father told her it was time for bed and to get ready, he would personally tuck her in. Not sure what to do, I watched him put her down as she darted up the stairs and into the first room at the top. Looking around and noting that the others were still in the other place, Tician, Lunaria's twin in their brother's arms passed out and clinging to him tightly, while the weird animal-man stared at him balefully. At that point I decided that I would go upstairs, to tell Lunaria good night. With hesitancy, I attempted to climb the stairs, finding that I could do it with ease, making me feel happy over the simple task like a child.

Once at the top, I knocked on her door, which was quickly pulled open, revealing the girl in a black and red nightgown. The look on her face was comical and priceless as she backpedaled away from me, motioning me, giving me a condescending look. Choosing to ignore it, as I stepped in and she quickly closed the door, I realized that I was in a girls room, even if it was a child was a bit improper. Not that I saw it mattered to her as she ran and dove onto the bed. Turning and looking at me, with head tilted as I scanned the room. My eyes were taking in what sat in one corner. My face showed what I was thinking because she told me that after the fight two years ago, her mother and father had started to teach Tician and her to fight.

Shooting her a look, to see she had laid down and was looking out the window, her face oddly devoid of emotion. I turned my gaze back to the wooden training weapons in the corner, seeing a short sword, a long sword, two daggers, and a six-foot-long quarter-staff. The last gave me a pause when that odd tugging sensation happened. Turning towards Lunaria, I saw her looking at me, a sad smile on her face as she lifted a hand and waved to me, just as I felt myself slipping away.

When I awoke, Koumei was sitting on the edge of my bed, Looking somewhat worried at me. Come to find out it was near noon, and I had not done anything, a light coat of sweat coating my face and neck, though there was a smile on my face. It was leaving me to give an excuse to my father and mother, while Koumei bored holes in my back until I told him what I had written here. Though the laughter he gave me was much unappreciated since it was about me dancing and in a dream.

* * *

**Entry 11: Encounter 4 (Reality Checks In)**

It has been quite literally three months since the last time I have dreamt of that world, but last night I found myself there again. But it felt different to me. When I appeared, my ears were instantly filled with screams of pain, before a white light washed over my vision. When I was able to see, I was in the forest, smelling smoke and blood. Those were things that once one has smelled them, that could never be forgotten. Leaving me feeling sick and worried for my little friend, as I made my way to where I could hear voices coming from. It wasn't a long trek, but the scenery told me that the forest was being ravaged by war.

Horror was filling me when I slowed down to a walk, coming into the clearing with the voices. My eyes were seeing a tall blond-haired woman, clutching desperately to the animal-man that Lunaria had named as Gentoka. Her sobs were racking her body as she kept her face buried into his shoulder, while he tried to soothe her by running his hand down her hair over and over. The distressed look on his ethereal features was pained. It was undeniable that he was distraught, while my mind wondered why he would be touching another woman when he was engaged to Lunaria's sister.

Creeping slowly closer, I heard what he whispered to the woman — calling her Tician, which was impossible. This girl was a young woman, almost fully grown and taller than me. Muttering under my breath about how long had it been since my last visit for their 8th birthday. Keeping my eyes on the duo as the woman pulled back and spoke. Her words left me more unsettled than the fact that a war had broken out here. She mentioned that three months ago, things were happy, that so much had changed since Lunaria's and her 8th birthday. Expounding on the fact of Lunaria being taken away, then her body is forced to grow to its current age while having suffered in less than 3 hours the pain that was being inflicted on her sister. Before more sobbing, then said at least she knew Lunaria was alive because she too was still alive.

The feeling of my stomach bottoming out, as I felt ill enough to throw up. This just wasn't possible. There was no such magic I knew of that could do this. Gritting my teeth and curling my hands into a fist, I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare. To make this be an awful dream. That I could accept because what I had heard was just not a reality I wanted to acknowledge as a possibility. It meant my little friend had been one hell of a victim and was still suffering, if what the blond woman, Tician was saying. Because they were twins, they shared a bond that let her know if her sister was dead or not.

Anger I didn't know I was capable of rose to me, and I screamed it aloud. In the next instant I was awake in my room, the moon still in the sky, telling me I had not been asleep and there for very long. I rushed out of my room, startling the night staff as I barreled down the hall and into my brother Koumei's room. Violently I had shaken him to wake-fullness and explained the dream. The way blood drained from his face; I knew he knew something of that type of magic. Fear was etched into his freckled face as he looked away, speaking of what kind of magic would have to be used — leaving me to feel hollow inside. I have been awake since then, my worry, anger, and fear to keep me from sleep.

* * *

**Entry 16: Encounter 5 (Badges)**

Life was funny in ways that I cannot fathom. Since my last visit, I had tried many different methods to try and get me to that forest. But nothing worked, leaving me frustrated. I had become more obsessed with learning anything and everything I could when I wasn't learning the way of the sword. Which, according to my father's praise, I was a natural-born warrior, with how quickly I ran through my instructors. Time has passed slowly for me; my mind frequently occupied with that world and the little girl. Wondering if she was still alive and how powerless I was not to be able to protect her. It has almost been two years since that dream.

In that time, a group called Al-Themen had appeared and helped us. With them came a man named Judar, magi. I do not trust the man, but he has appointed me as someone he wants as Kings Vessels. Meaning that I would be entering a dungeon, but my father put the stipulation that it would only happen after my 16th naming day. It made me excited to be able to conquer a dungeon and put all my knowledge and training to the test.

It is still two days before my 16th naming day, and it will be two weeks after I go to conquer my first dungeon. And I can honestly say that the dream I had last night that took me to the forest again, left me happy but at the same time so disheartened. Upon my arrival, I noted that I was once more in the cabin. Right across from me was Tician and the animal-man, Gentoka. They were having a hushed conversation a few feet from a partially opened door. Even with their hushed tones, I heard everything they were saying. Making me narrow my eyes as I felt my body begin to relax before it tensed back up again. The war had ended, Lunaria was safe still, but there had been some severe losses, that of their father, mother, with their brother severely wounded and not healing like he usually would. Lunaria was blaming herself for them, hiding away because of something that happened during the war.

When the duo stopped talking, both looking worriedly at the door, leading to the room, she was sequestered in. Deciding that I needed to see her, I waited for them to leave. I got the sensation that I was being watched, though no one was around now. Slowly I walked closer to the door, my eyes adjusting to the fact it was almost entirely dark in the room. Only a single candle was lighting up space within. What little light it cast, showed me that the person I wanted to see was sitting curled up on a bed, looking out the window at the night sky.

Just looking at her I could tell that there was something off. Each step that I took carried me further into the room, yet she didn't seem to acknowledge me, stare out the window. When I reached the edge of the bed, I saw her face reflected in the panes of glass, showing a slightly vacant look on a face that had been previously animated with life and emotion. Now it was just a blank mask, staring out at the snow-covered trees and bushes. To see that made something inside of me feel an odd, almost twinge like pain. Again seeing this girl without a smile on her made emotions that I wasn't aware that I had in me well up. Giving me the urge to protect her, though I knew that I was unable to.

When a few more minutes had gone by, I finally coughed to announce myself. The reaction she gave, Lunaria's body tensed, before turning to look at me. Left me feeling like a royal ass. There was a smile on her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were still devoid of anything as I stared down at her. It took a few seconds, and it was evident to me when she spoke, that she was forcing herself to appear as if she was happy and nothing was wrong. She gave a hollow laugh after explaining briefly of things that had happened in the last three years. Leaving me to do quick math in my head, realizing that she was now eleven years of age to my soon to be 16. Making me pause for a second to realize that time had sped up because she was no longer six years behind me, but five years.

Quickly shelving that line of thought, I began to ask simple questions, to draw her out of this self-receding depression. I wanted, no needed to see a genuine smile on her face. It was borderline painful to see her suffering and attempting to be strong. But like before, she seemed to know what I was thinking her head tilts down, chin resting on her chest. Which to my gaze now was very pronounced, leaving me to flush, since I also had realized that she was in nothing but a white dressing gown. My reaction to her current state of dress and situation made her give a laugh that I craved, though when I looked at her face, those eyes were still expressionless. Taking what I got was good enough for me.

From there, things became more natural; eventually, she opened up and spoke in a soft voice that was choked with a myriad of emotions as she told me what had happened in the last three years. I thought I was horrified by what type of magic could be used to age a child from the age of 8 to look like a 16-year-old. How very wrong I was to make that assumption. I learned that a man had come to the forest; he had her taken as a prisoner. That managed her with ancient blood magic that was forbidden. While he did that he did other magic on her that bound her to him so that he could control her physically, and to a lesser extent mentally and emotionally.

He had made Lunaria with her newly awakened magic attack those that she called friends, as well as family in the forest. The pain in her eyes flashed clearly as she did her best to swallow the sobs that were threatening to crawl up from her throat, as tears made her eyes glassy in appearance. I could tell that she wasn't done at all, so I waited for her to get herself under control so that she would continue. The moment she did, I had begun to wish silently that she had chosen to stay silent. Her words etched themselves into my mind and heart, for she was very descriptive about the type of torture the man inflicted on her person, keeping her bound by cold iron chains and cuffs, as well as beating her when she defied him because he wanted her physically to be his mate.

The last bit made bile rise to the back of my throat as what could only be described as rage rose to burn hot in my chest. Lunaria just smiled sadly at me, as if reading me like an open book, before politely asking me to stand by the full-length mirror and look at it and not at her. This took me by surprise, but I did as I was asked. Watching her turn her body, so her back was towards me, pulling her hair over one shoulder and feeling a bit of confusion at what she was doing when she lowered the back of her dressing gown down. I literally at the sight that met my eyes in the mirrors reflective surface, had me swallowing the bile that just tried to crawl up my throat. I had seen what torture could do, but this was something else. Her pale flesh marred by vivid red scar tissue. Crisscrossing lines from the top of her shoulders to just below shoulder blades, round pockmarks in between them at spaced intervals.

I had heard from the veteran warriors that there were things that you couldn't pull your gaze from or un-see no matter what you did. I now knew what they were talking about, staring at those scars in the mirror. There was so much I wanted to say, scream and rant about at that moment, but nothing would even form so I could speak them. At some point, Lunaria had looked at me, tears previously unshed in her eyes were falling down her cheeks. She continued to tell me how she got them, which gave me pause before I smiled and stepped away from the mirror. I made my way to her, though she tried to flinch away from me, her shame at those scars she was showing me. So I picked up the blanket and tossed it over her to hide them and the tears she was crying. I at least understood that it was not right to watch a woman cry, that it was something they need to do in private.

Standing there looking out the window while she vented about what she said to the man before he gave her those scars, made me feel a strong sense of pride at her sheer willpower and stubbornness. Because it took a lot of guts to sit there and tell your tormentor of 2 years that they'd only get what they want 'over one's own dead body.' From there, she explained to me that she was freed from that cretin, only to have her father killed him, but not before her father took the man with him, himself to hell. That she was so confident that her father had gone to hell struck me as odd, but I choose not to question it. She hadn't stopped and said that she was now a pariah in the forest, due to what she was made to do during her captivity, even though her magic is used to heal others, it is also the most effective killing out there. The hollow laugh again when she said that the best killers in any world, would be those that heal, since their intimate knowledge of the body.

It was so simple that I couldn't deny it and it gave me a new view of the healers at my father's court. My eyes still trained out the window, to the snowy landscape before me, I let what I was told process before giving her a reply. I knew that she was stronger than she thought she was right now. Even now, I still have a hard time comprehending what I told her; it was as if someone other than myself was speaking with my mouth. Because never would I have told someone that the scars were not a mark of shame but a badge of strength and survival. That not many people would have survived, to use that as a foundation to make things right with those who were still alive in the forest. That it would not be an easy road to walk, and it would take a while before anyone would probably see her as more than a pariah, but if she stayed true to who she was, what she knew and always smiled that smile that only she could, then they would have to accept her.

Her reflection in the window panes was one of shock, as the faintest flicker of hope shone in the depths of her unique eyes. Just as she stuck her tongue out at me, making me blink before I burst out in laughter myself. The laughter that she echoed as she let the blanket fall from her head and told me 'thank you' and 'goodbye.' Leaving me to feel a bit sad before two things happened, the feeling of being watched washed over me, just as the world faded away from me.

* * *

**Entry 21 Encounter 6 (Denied)**

My next visit to the forest came after I conquered my second dungeon but before my naming day. When I went to sleep, only to find myself standing in the dappled sunlight escape of the woods themselves, there was a faint sense of unease in my gut — already having trained me in the art of combat and war, on top of not just the Kou History, but as much of my own world. I can say I am very confident in my intuition. And at that moment, it was telling me as I stood there in the forest that something was not quite right.

I began to walk through the dappled light of the forest, letting my feet carry me wherever, silently hoping that my friend was not in trouble once more. As I made my way through the woods, the sound of music that was sweet reached my ears. It drew me in the direction that it came from as if I was almost under an enchantment. Each step towards the sound made me feel as if I was growing lighter, happier until a familiar figure stepped onto the path before me. The long black hair with red streaks let me know if it was the one called Lord Ryu.

From my standpoint, he just stood there as if lost in thought back to me. So when I attempted to step around him, he moved right into my new path. I was uncertain if this was a coincidence, so I stepped back the other way only to have him once more step into my path. Something that was out of place since only Lunaria had been aware of my presence to my knowledge. So I quickly decided to try stepping off to the side to go towards the music. But once again, Ryu stepped right into my path, only he turned and looked directly to where I was standing.

At that point, I didn't like what was going on and started to move forward to pass right through him since I didn't seem to have that problem at all. Hitting an invisible wall of force was not what I was expecting, as the man, he leered at me before telling me I didn't belong and should leave the forest immediately. Narrowing my eyes, I let my hands feel the barrier in front of me before a distinctive female voice spoke from behind me, criticizing the man before me. The look on his face was barely suppressed anger and disgust, though he seemed to back off and lean against a nearby tree. Though the barrier before me didn't vanish.

The female voice spoke to me once more, making me turn around. The voice belonged to the red-haired woman I saw on a previous visit. Her dark gaze observing me, guarded as I felt the pressure of it weigh me down. To which I realized she was the same as the last time I had been here and felt as if someone had been watching me. Fully aware of the fact that I was frowning as I returned her gaze, only to receive a rather bright smile from her, as she introduced herself as Lady Anya, the Lady Goddess of the Forest Eternia. Causing me to do a mental retake as the feel of pure, raw, powerful magic crashed down on my person. And if I had a physical body, I was pretty sure I would have been forced to kneel on my knees as the air was pressed from my lungs.

Leaving me stuck there to listen to what she said, and she had a lot to tell me. I will not be listing it all here, but the short of what she told me was thank you for helping Lunaria five years ago when she was 11 years old that she didn't understand how I was able to come to this place spiritually, more so, because the door she created for those individuals that did come through, meant that they had to be entirely physical and that I was not to go to Lunaria, who was singing at this current moment. The last bit had me break my calm veneer and snarl at her as if something deep inside me didn't like being denied that simple right.

She reasoned that I shouldn't be there, that something kept pulling me from my body, leaving it vulnerable. But whatever it was, it was powerful enough that it revolved around Lunaria and her magic. The speculative look in her dark eyes made me feel as if I was some specimen that was rather interesting to look at. Rankling on my pride even further, as she gave a small laugh and waved her hands as if dismissing whatever she had been thinking about. I questioned her as to why I would not be allowed to go to my friend, to see and talk to her. The response was not something I had been anticipating, for how simple it was. That Lunaria had progressed in the last five years, to become a vibrant, happy person who always gave her best no matter what.

Which the Lady Goddess, Anya attributed to me, before telling me that she would be strengthening the magical walls and increasing the security on the door that allowed others to come to this place. The sadness in her eyes told me of the weight this choice cost her. As well as showing ancient wisdom and age in those dark eyes, that had seen and lived through a lot. I wasn't happy, to say the least, but to know that the goddess of this intriguing place had been aware of me every time I visited this place, but choose to do nothing, waiting to see what my purpose was. Though she deemed me not a threat, since not once had I done a singular thing to harm her home.

When she finished, she told me that she would be sending me back to my world, my home. I guess I showed my thoughts very clearly on my face because she bid me stand and follow her, though her brother protested what she was doing. To which she silenced him with a look that promised something I didn't care to name then or even now. So, when she began to walk towards where the sound of music came from, I got up and followed, ignoring Ryu's eyes attempting to boring holes in the back of my head. The walk was a short one, before we came to the edge of the treeline, overlooking a rather large lake that glinted in the sun like jewels laid out on a piece of dark blue silk.

The sight before me had me doing a double-take to try and rationalize what I was seeing. Standing in the middle of the lake, on the water, or rather what looked to be a disc made of light, was Lunaria herself. But she didn't look like the girl I remembered, her body glowed in that pale white nimbus, but from her back were feathered wings of white and purple and hanging down and curling around her legs and feet was most definitely a tail, that was black and purple. Giving me the chance to recall what she told me of our second meeting, that her family healed due to her parents 'racial' heritage. Seeing first hand, a person I had subconsciously deemed as a human, be anything but as she stood there swaying and singing a rather upbeat song.

The feel of a hand passing through my person drew me back from the sight, to look at whom the offending appendage belonged to, to see the Lady Goddess giving me an understanding and knowing look. Before telling me that Lunaria and her sister were extraordinary girls, other than they were the only two children ever born in the forest. That their powers were still awakening and growing. And that it was time for childhood dreams and fantasies to be put away for them to grow up. Which to me, was a rather polite and at the same time, rude way to tell me to leave her be and never come back. Again that strange sensation rolled through me at being told that I wasn't allowed to be a part of her life since necessarily that was what the woman was saying boiled down too.

The feeling of loss began to stretch through me, as I turned to watch Lunaria once more, feeling as if this would be the last time that I would ever get to see this girl again. Realizing that she was honestly just something ethereal, as she sang and swayed on top of the water. Looking like she did the night, she sang for me, and I danced with her.

* * *

Ending Notes: Alright people, this is just a prolog, and I am doing something that is way out of my comfort zone, using an OC in a story. _AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU START GOING OFF ON THAT SINGULAR FACT!_ Just know that Lunaria is not a Mary Sue in any shape and form. I have taken the test and talked with other talented authors on Fan Fiction and AO3 about her and the actual backstory that I have touched upon briefly in the interludes that were mentioned in the journal entries.

And yes, Lunaria will be causing Red Kouen as well as his brothers, in future chapters to slowly began to change, while picking and choosing at key events to keep the story to Cannon as possible. _SO IF YOU HAVE MAJOR ISSUES WITH THIS_, I plead with you that you just quit reading this story and don't flame me and be rude. I _HAVE_ no _PROBLEMS_ reporting people for that crap, as well as block such people from the right to read my stories. Because the most crucial piece that you, the reader, need to remember, is that we, the writers/authors of these stories are the ones who are doing the work.

It is our stories, and we can make it go down whatever road we want them to go down. Your input and suggestions are helpful because it helps to inspire us greatly, as well as help us make it better. BUT it is our story, not yours. We are giving you the privilege to read our work.

*1: The song she is singing/humming is Inu Yasha's lullaby. Please YouTube it, because I do not own that and will not claim the rights of owning it. They belong solely to the creator, singer, and score writer for it. IT is a beautiful piece and is haunting, so I think it fits Kouen.

_**TBC!**_


	2. Collision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Magical Labyrinth or its characters; that right belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. **

**Author's Note: Here, we go to the second chapter. Mind you; I have had the 'prolog' written for a while now. Being lazy and posted it last night, months after it was written. And since I am bed rested right now I am typing things up for updates and other stuff, I figured let's get chapter 1 out now! Oh well! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_Word: Collision_

_Definition: An instance of 1 moving object or person striking against another._

* * *

**2 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 2 (July), Day 3**

As he walked down the beach, Kouen let his eyes focus on the horizon. His mind on the dreams he had last week. The same dreams that had him waking up in a cold sweat. It had only been two months since he had arrived on Samon Island, in exile. After convincing Hakuryuu to spare his life and using Phenex to give Hakuryuu his legs and right arm.

He was leaving his face neutrally blank as he walked by some of the villagers, who waved hello to him. To which he just nodded in response. Being here was a significant adjustment, but not one he could not manage. As for the last ten years of his life having to be semi-self reliant. Besides, if he were to be completely honest, this fate wasn't so horrible, and he liked not running an army. Though Kouen would not admit, he did miss training with his sword.

Turning his thoughts back to the dream plaguing him, Kouen felt a thread of apprehension build in the pit of his stomach. It was not a feeling he relished. The voice that spoke to him in his dream was familiar Almost as if he had heard it a long time ago and his memory was a bit hazy in placing who it belonged to. He also had seen vague images of a place he was sure he knew, but not why. IT had taken the last two nights before it dawned on him as to why.

He had quickly awoken Koumei who was not too happy about being roused before dawn. The look of understanding with a bit of amusement on his face had left Kouen feeling perturbed. When Koumei had produced the journal that he had given him as a child, one that Kouen had thought he lost, showing specific pages marked, all he could do was shake his head at his younger brother. It didn't surprise Kouen one bit that Koumei had kept the book since certain events in it had fascinated his younger self. Who had an even bigger thirst for knowledge then he did.

From there, this morning had been spent going over the passages about the dream world. On top of explaining everything to Kouha, who just seemed to write it off as stress messing with his mind. Which Kouen thought was a good explanation? Except for the fact of the images, he'd been shown. Especially the last one before he'd woken up in a cold sweat and trembling. All because of what he'd been asked.

All his senses had been in overdrive at seeing the young girl, known as Lunaria, unconscious, and pale-faced being tossed over the edge of a cliff. While at the same time, that familiar voice kept asking him if he would be willing to protect Lunaria, keep her safe and pure in mind, body, and soul. Not entirely sure why he was being asked this, he agreed he would do as asked. Kouen couldn't shake the feeling that it was of more relevance than just a dream.

Giving a small shake of his head, Kouen continued to make his way down the beach slowly, towards a small alcove. It wasn't anything promising, but he found coming here was a great place to sit and relax. Allowing his mind to settle, so thinking came more naturally. But it was also near enough to the village he could be found quickly by his brothers. Since the first time he'd explored had left both Koumei and Kouha in a frayed state of mind.

Knowing a small wry smile curved his lips at recalling that, Kouen let out a sigh. Right now he just needed to think things through on his own. So things made sense. Being calm, collected, and in control was what he had come to be known for. Not much could throw him off balance, but this last week had done it. And while none of the villagers could tell or notice Kouen knew his brothers were well aware, more so after this morning.

Slowing to a halt as he came to the small alcove, Kouen closed his eyes. Letting the warmth of the tropical breeze brushes against his skin and tug at his hair. With a slow, steady breath, Kouen opened his eyes and made his way to the small rock outcropping to sit and think. The sun's warmth on his face as he shifted himself to get comfortable. He was giving his mind a chance to start to empty in basic meditation.

The time or instead keeping track of it became inconsequential, so when a strong gust of wind and a few drops of cold water were felt on his face, Kouen's eyes snapped open. The scene that met his red gaze was a complete one-eighty from what it had been. The sky had turned dark, gray clouds rolling as a sharp chill wind whipped through the surrounding trees, while rain began to fall in a cold torrent.

Knowing that the seas could give birth to sudden violent storms, something told Kouen that what he was witnessing wasn't one of them. The air felt too heavy and thick as if it were a tangible thing, clinging to his skin. The winds were moving the water; it was still and clear beneath the surface, remaining a beautiful aquamarine.

Sliding off the rocky outcropping, feeling stiff muscles protest. Kouen walked towards the edge of the alcoves water. Almost as if something was pulling him. Each step was causing his skin to twitch as if electricity was running over it. A loud cracking sound drew his gaze upwards, giving him a good view of the clouds swirling as if forming a funnel. That was lowering itself towards the island slowly. Except at the end of the funnel where a point should be was a bulbous protrusion. It was looking like a drop of water before it fell.

Curious Kouen continued to let whatever force was moving his body into the water, deeper and deeper as the wind brought the sound of his name being called to his ears. Coming to a stop, chest-deep in water, Kouen turned his head slightly to see both Koumei and Kouha running towards him.

Another loud crack rent the air, drawing his gaze skyward once more, just as a wave crashed over his head. Sputtering and blinking from the saltwater, Kouen saw the bulbous end of the funnel burst. His eyes opened wide at the brief flash of vibrant color before it was gone and something or rather someone fell through the sudden opening towards him.

What he could see told him that the person was a small, petite person with dark-colored hair. Keeping his gaze pinned on the falling person, Kouen heard his name being shouted again. The clarity of it told him they were almost to the water's edge. Taking a quick side glance to confirm his suspicion, Kouen raised his arms just as the person became fully visible, startling him.

It was a girl, eyes closed as if asleep. Her garments very strange in appearance. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he knew the girl. With eyes narrowed, he took in the details of her odd clothing. Kouen noted she wore a sleeveless black shirt that was very form-fitting, looking like a second skin, a red and black piece of cloth around her hips that could have been at one point a kimono that had been shortened to the point of indecency, as her garters and stocking clad legs showed clearly. The wind blowing, it whipped her hair around her body, causing the air to leave his lungs as if he'd been punched. He knew this girl, though it seemed impossible. She was here now. Pushing all thoughts from his mind except for catching her, Kouen shifted his body carefully in the tumultuous water as she moved his prosthetic legs further apart to better brace himself.

Just as Kouen braced himself, once more air was pushed from his lungs — only this time due to the impact. The girls head slammed into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her body. With the waves and sudden excess of weight, coupled with an explosion of pain in his left shoulder, Kouen overbalances and slipped under the water. He was attempting not to panic and flail as the water-filled his nose, mouth, and throat. All the while clinging to the girl in his arms.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Comprehension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Magical Labyrinth or its characters; that right belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. **

**Author's Note: Again, this is an updated version for both grammar and stuff being taken from the story itself. **

* * *

_Word: Comprehension_

_Definition: The action or capability of understanding something._

_Synonyms: conception, perception, interpretation_.

* * *

**2 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 2 (July), Day 6**

It had been three full days since the girl had come crashing into not just his life, but those of his brothers. Each of whom was handling it in their way. Koumei had become rather inquisitive, while Kouha was vocal about his dislike of their new arrival. Who was currently still lying unconscious in Kouen's bed.

Letting a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth, Kouen recalled the minutes following her slamming into his right shoulder. Knocking him and thus her under the water and filling his ears, nose, and a mouth full of seawater. Even now, he was still tasting the salt from it. Koumei and Kouha had pulled them from the ocean as the weather seemed to clear up instantly. Kouen had kept his arms wrapped around the girl's petite body. He refused to let her go until they all were on the beach.

It had taken a few minutes to orientate himself before issuing orders for Kouha to take the girl so Koumei could help him get back to the village. It earned him a borderline disgusted look from his little brother. Koumei being the taller was the obvious choice to help Kouen stay steady as they were closer in height. The trek back had been listening to both his brothers express their worry for the most part. With the occasional snide comment from Kouha about how it would be best to leave the girl because she'd be trouble

After that it became a slight blur to Kouen. Especially having to deal with not just the villagers, but the village healers. Two sisters, each having very distinct personalities, that had helped bring every child of the Kou imperial family into the world. While he liked them, Nana and Lady could be not only exhausting but mentally trying at times. Each had their expertise in the healing field on top of their magic and perceptiveness. That at the time, was downright scary. They left Kouen silently glad that they never took an interest in fighting. Together with the three would-be generals on a battlefield united practically undefeatable.

Running his hand down his face, Kouen kept his ears open for the return of Kouha with the sisters and Koumei. The girl or rather Lunaria had started showing signs of finally waking up.

Glancing down, he saw her face contort as she moved restlessly. She was making the blanket shift, falling from her body. Not wanting to be called an indecent fool again, Kouen reached down to pull the blanket back over her. Only to go still when his wrist was grabbed, and odd ringed eyes snapped open to look at him. A snarl was distorting the pale heart-shaped face.

"Tu quis es? Ubi est? Quid putas inferno facis?" ("Who are you? Where is this? What the hell do you think you are doing?")

Blinking at the softly hissed words, Kouen attempted to pull his hand back. Only to frown as nails dug into the flesh of his wrist. It was apparent that while he was pretty sure he knew who she was, the same could not be said for her. With the aggressive look she was giving him Kouen decided small talk wouldn't do him too much good.

"I am Kouen. Do you not remember me, Lunaria? As for the where and what, that is going to take a bit of explaining."

At his words, he saw something reflected in the depths of her eyes at the mention of his name. The slight tilt of her head and narrowing of her eyes as she tried to think. But after a few seconds, she shook her head. "Okay, how about this. Do you remember your name and where you are from?"

There was again a pause as she thought once more before nodding her head yes.

"Ego sum Lunaria Dracos, de Silva Eternia ..." ("I am Lunaria Dracos, from... Eternia Forest.")

Sounding hesitant as she spoke, Kouen waited. Watching as her emotions show clearly on her face, making her an open book to read. Only to see her look frustrated as she frowned, almost confused, up at him. Unsure of what she was going to do, he didn't expect her to sit up suddenly. Still grasping his right wrist and leaning in towards him and peering rather intently at his face. "... K-Kouen? No ... Ego ... non .." ("K-Kouen? No... I... Not..")

A soft growl following her words as she sat back, giving Kouen a more than a generous view. Not a stranger to the body of a female, Kouen still felt awkward as he tried to keep his eyes leveled on her face.

Cold air on his wrist made him realize that she had finally let him go. Only to recoil slightly as both her hands were suddenly cupping his face and jerking his head side to side. Raising an eyebrow as he watched Lunaria, as she tried to figure out if she believed him, let alone knew him. Only to chuckle at why she more than likely didn't recognize him.

Lifting his right hand, noting how wary her gaze became as she stilled and tensed.

"See."

Kouen spoke that single word as he used his hand to cover his goatee he was rather proud of. Those ringed eyes blinked before lighting up, as a smile appeared on her face.

"Kouen!" Her loud exclamation just before she threw herself at him.

The next thing Kouen knew was her arms were wrapped around his neck in a warm hug. Her actions once more, leaving him to feel awkward because if he hugged her back, he would be putting himself in what could be deemed a compromising position with a very naked girl. So, opting instead to pat her on the head. Eyes were glancing down to the partially hidden scars on her upper back. Seeing them again made something in him feel very protective as a memory of the past surfaced. Reconfirming that this was indeed the mysterious girl he had interacted with him his dreams all those years ago.

"So you do remember me. That's good. Now before you blacked out, what is the last thing you recall, Lunaria."

Again she went still but continued clinging to him. Making him realize he was able to touch her, now that she was in his world. When a softly mumble 'no' from her where her face was buried in his neck. Kouen started to suspect that she didn't have all her memories.

"Okay. How old are you, Lunaria?" There was a slight pause before she said nineteen, which caused him to hold his breath. Last time he talked to her in that dream world, she was eleven. And the last time he'd seen her, she was fifteen or sixteen. While he was now twenty-nine. A full ten years older than her, the most substantial gap so far, making her the same age as his younger brother Kouha.

"Kouen?" The soft tone as she spoke his name drew him from his musings just as a low chuckle made him look back towards the door, over his shoulder, to see a very amused Koumei leaning against the door frame. With Kouha and the healers were giving him varying degrees of dirty looks.

"I see that you are getting well acquainted with our mysterious guest, Lord Kouen."

Flinching at the sharp, mocking tone from Lady, as Nana did her best not to laugh as he felt heat flood his face. Like he'd been caught stealing a treat from the kitchens. Like he had done as a child. Kouen placed his hand on Lunaria's shoulder while reaching with his prosthetic limb for the blanket to cover her. He made sure to keep his red eyes pinned to those by the door. Once she was wrapped sufficiently, he made a motion for her to stay as he stood up. He was noting the slight widening of her odd ringed eyes at finally seeing his magic prosthetic limbs, causing an unfamiliar feeling to appear in his stomach. It was something he didn't like.

He was making his way to the door, giving a small nod to the healers, before marching stiff-backed out it. Already knowing his brothers would follow him. Kouen let his mind sort through what he'd observed and heard. A bit perplexed at the fact that she was now ten years younger than him and probably had either partial to full amnesia. The moment he heard the door clicked shut, Kouen stilled.

"So, is she who we thought?"

"What the fuck language was she speaking? I told you that bitch is trouble. We need to get rid of her." Stopping mid-turn at the second question, looking to Kouha who just stared back in his typical guarded gaze that was hard and defiant. His words left Kouen feeling even more perplexed, with a nice dose of irritation for his youngest brother. His need to get rid of her not sitting well.

"Koumei, she says she is Lunaria Dracos, from Eternia Forest. Add in the placing of the scars I saw, then yes, she is," Pausing for a breath before he answered his youngest brothers question. Not quite sure how to. "She spoke plainly. How did you not understand her?"

The twin blank, pink stares he received from both Kouha and Koumei, Kouen allowed his face to relax and show his confusion. "Like hell, that whore was speaking the common tongue. While I am not as learned as either 'Mei or you, that was a language I had never heard before," As Kouha vented, Kouen looked at Koumei. Who just gave a silent nod of his head in agreement with Kouha.

* * *

_In the room_

Lunaria stared back at the two women, who seemed to be assessing her. Though when they spoke, she understood them. Her ears were easily picking up on what they were whispering. Deciding to get their attention, she spoke up.

"Si tres quaestiones et rogant. Praestare possum non-exaudiam eos." ("If you three have questions, ask them then. I will not guarantee I can answer them.")

The moment she spoke, she saw them go still and look at her. None of them was immediately responding. "Do you understand us?"

Letting her gaze focus on the one who spoke. She made a mental note that this was possibly the eldest of the three. "Ita denique." ("Yes, just fine.")

When none of them answered again, just looked at each other, Lunaria began to wonder if they were not able to understand her, which was odd since she realized she understood them just fine.

Their hushed voices as they spoke amongst themselves once more, left her feeling agitated as she peered more closely at them. Lunaria was doing her best to note small things like differences in height, hair, posture, and tone of voice. The one that had asked her the question, she heard the other call, Lady. They were quite a few similarities between women. Which, Lunaria, surmised made them family. A word that made her heart feel heavy in her chest. Unsure why, as she seemed unable to recall if she even had any. Movement from the two ladies made her focus back on them. As the one who spoke, Lady reached out towards her. One hand on her forehead the other for her nearest wrist.

"So, I'm checking your temperature and pulse. I am going to ask you questions, nod your head yes or no if you can answer them, before speaking. Can you tell me your name?"

Frowning, Lunaria didn't move away. There was no intent to harm her person or malice coming from the woman. With a slow deep breath, Lunaria let her body relax and did as directed, nodding her head yes.

"Lunaria Dracos." Taking great pains to speak slowly and hoping that they would understand. At first, it was silent, but then the two started to laugh. Making Lunaria blink as she looked at each of them in turn.

"It's okay, Lunaria."

Giving them both a look, she hoped spoke volumes about what she was feeling made Lady, removed her hands from her head and wrist.

"Well, vitals are good. Again nod yes or no to the questions. Since you understand us, but we do not understand you."

As Lady's words sank in, Lunaria felt her eyes widen. Heat rushing to her cheeks. Their actions had seemed odd when she spoke, now she knew why. They were only confirming that there was a language barrier. Which made her question why Kouen said nothing. Before recalling, he had asked where she was from — causing panic to well up in her.

As a whimper slipped passed her lips, Lunaria felt the familiar sensation of falling, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. While muffled voices spoke around her, all she wanted was for this to be a very odd dream. From which she would awake the next time she opened her eyes. Wanting to see someone, but not sure who as she couldn't seem to recall anyone at all. Making her feel a bit more panic as the world went black and silent.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Deceptive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's w/o my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are staring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to LittlePrincessNana for being amazing and helping with it. Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Word: deceptive_

_Definition: perceptually misleading_

_Synonyms: misleading, illusive, deceitful, sneaky_

* * *

**2 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 2 (July), Day 16**

Kouha's POV.

It had been ten days since the dumb twit had awoken, only to pass out once more. Taking three more days for the girl, Lunaria, to wake up once more, leaving him annoyed. He had told them to leave her there, that she would be trouble and he was being proven right. But then again he was ignored, said more than a few times to be quiet. So as he stood there staring at the strange girl, Kouha couldn't help the rage that was surging through his veins.

This girl, Lunaria, whoever she was, was a threat to both his brothers. He didn't like how they doted on her at all. It was only made worse that she was not speaking at all now. Lunaria had gone completely mute, gaining more and more of his eldest brother's attention. Which didn't help his moods at all? Hell, even the old bats had taken to the dumb bitch, who right now was standing there staring out over the ocean. Something that she had started to do after getting the okay to be able to move about.

Though he would give her one thing, she could cook and clean. A role she had just taken too after Koumei's attempt to cook her first night being released from the confinement of her mat. She made not a peep as she ate all the food on her plate. Though the way she paled as it didn't agree with her. On reasserting in his mind, she was stupid.

The citizens of the island were a bit suspicious of her — a stranger in their midst. Something unknown to them, therefore, to be shunned. He had hoped she would react by running away into the jungle and not returning. Instead, she just looked at them with her weird ringed eyes and smiled sadly and walked away, as if accepting their reaction as normal.

Grinding his teeth as he narrowed his pink eyes at her, Kouha decided he would try to get a reaction out of her. When she did not indicate that she heard him come up behind her, Kouha bit back a growl and walked around her, so he was standing directly in her line of sight, tilting his head up those few inches at her. Further incensing him as he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulders and pushing her backward. The slight widening of her eyes was the only reaction he got as she waved her arms just a little bit to keep her balance.

"What is with you? Do you think that acting like that will get you a free ride forever?"

His words bitten out had her tilting her head at him. A look of pure confusion washing over her face pulled a low growl from him as he covered the short distance to stand in front of her again.

"I know you can speak, even if it is another language. The healers all said you could understand, so answer you fucking bitch. Nod your head or something."

When she blinked her eyes slowly, she just stared down at him. Almost as if she felt sorry for him. It was a form of pity, and it made him see red. Once more placing his hands on her, this time her stomach, he shoved her again. Smiling darkly when she did more than stumbling backward, only to glare daggers as a frown marred his face when she twisted just enough to slide her legs further apart, keeping her upright.

But it earned him a reaction as she stared at him concerned. Her mouth was opening up to say something only to close as shame crossed her face, and she looked back at the ocean again. Giving him a brief glimpse of something in the depth of her eyes as she shook her head back and forth once more. As if trying to deny something or reject it.

Dashing up to her, giving her no time to react, Kouha swung at her. His intent clear as day, only to find that her arm came up and met his fist, effectively blocking it. Feeling she got lucky, Kouha continued his assault, landing a few blows as she began to back away from him. Her eyes were silently telling him something that he refused to acknowledge as he continued his assault on her person. Each time it was blocked, he lost himself more and more to the blinding rage.

* * *

Koumei's POV.

He had wondered where his younger brother had gone. And something in the pit of his stomach said that he needed to find Kouha. Over the last half month, he had been very vocal about getting rid of their _guest_, actively being rude to her, which caused Kouen to yell at him, which just aggravated the situation. Because in Kouha's mind, Koumei knew, all he had was his two brothers. So, of course, he saw Lunaria as a threat to his family, safety, and sanctuary.

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he noted that the village was oddly quiet for it being early evening. Letting his pink eyes glance around, looking for someone, but not finding a single person. That sinking feeling in his stomach got worse as he heard voices coming from the edge of the village. Making him move a bit faster, his feet covering the distance until he met a wall of people.

"I swear that boy was always volatile. But his actions beyond reproach. Cruel. Poor thing."

"Indeed, did anyone see how this started?"

The comments kept coming, and it made Koumei narrows his eyes as he cleared his throat exceptionally loudly and rudely. Drawing the attention of those in front of him. The dark looks they had vanished upon seeing him. Before their faces showed a mix of shame and relief washing across their faces at seeing him, then in the next instant, those same people had the crowd parting and shoving him through.

"Please, Lord Koumei, do something."

When he reached the front of the crowd, Koumei felt the blood drain from his face as he just stared. There was Kouha attacking Lunaria, each of his punches and kicks had her stumbling backward. Her arms showing signs of starting to bruise; her legs were no better. Koumei had seen his brother on the battlefield, he knew what to expect. But this, this was taking his insecurities way to far and knowing that this had to stop and soon because when Kouen saw this, he would lose it on their brother. More-so if Kouha ended up maiming or outright killing her, which from the crazed gleam in his eyes, that was his intent.

"How long has this been going on?"

Koumei set his mind trying to gauge the best way to stop this. Knowing full well that any interference would bring physical harm to the person, even himself and Kouen, while Kouha was raging. There was a reason that Kouha was sent out to fight on the battlefield first with Leraje since his sword Nyoi Rentou and Lerajes ability to control and manipulate the 7th magic strength/power. Making Kouha a deadly opponent in his own right, since he loved the sight of blood.

Giving a small sigh as he watched the scene before him, Koumei jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts. Looking up, he couldn't help his eyes going wide at seeing Kouen. Who had a smile, of all things, on his face as he looked at what was going on.

"Right now, I am trying to figure out a way to stop this. Otherwise, Lunaria will be seriously hurt or killed."

The slight shift of his older brother's body as he shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the two before him. Koumei could tell he was not happy, but not why he was smiling at what he was seeing. It was disturbing as a loud gasp came from the crowd, pulling his attention back to the duo in time to see Kouha jump up and try to knee the girl in the face. To have his jaw go slack in astonishment as she brought her hand up and blocked it while it caused her to stumble backward another step.

"Do you not see anything other than Kouha attacking a _defenseless_ girl?"

"Lord Kouen? What do you mean? He keeps hitting her, pushing her back. She is now almost to the edge of the jungle."

The deep, dry chuckle from his brother had Koumei re-evaluating what he was seeing. Pausing when he saw as he looked with fresh eyes was like having a bucket of freezing water dumped over his head. As, again, Lunaria blocked another one of Kouha's attacks, next a punch. But still, she didn't seem to be concerned or worried, Lunaria didn't seem to be focusing on anything at all, just running on instinct. Until he saw her stumble in the soft sand as it shifted, forcing her back again, towards the edge of the jungle.

"She is defending herself. Not every hit is landing on her person. Except for when she trips in the sand."

"Correct. Never think just because Lunaria doesn't seem like anything more than a girl, that she is defenseless. Let's wait and see how this goes. I wonder if she will be the first, other than me, to take him back down a peg."

The small nod of his head as agreed with his brother. His mind was working as he started to recall the journal entries from when they were boys, and it was all a dream for Kouen. It was fascinating to see her block his attacks, making Kouha lose himself a bit more, becoming sloppy. But it was evident that she was growing tired as more blows were landing and she kept stumbling. Eventually, Kouha landed a solid kick to her stomach that didn't just send her stumbling, but skidding across the ground until her back slammed into one of the palm trees — drawing out a pained gasp from her as she slumped down.

It was a bit of a godsend, since Kouha never continued attacking a downed opponent, or at least if they didn't get back up. Which she was not doing but he was chalking that up to the fact Lunaria hit her head hard on the tree's trunk. That was not the case this time, as he saw his brother run-up to her, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he snarled at her. The pressure from Kouen's hand on his shoulder made him grimace as he watched, time seems to slow down. Kouha had jerked Lunaria's head up, showing her strange eyes were blank, void of anything with his right hand as he brought his left knee upon a direct course to her face.

It was a blow that would leave her either brain-damaged from the force used or snap her neck. Stepping forward to stop this, Koumei felt a hand halting him from moving forward. Taking a quick look up at Kouen who just shook his head as he raised his walking cane to stop the others from interfering, earning quite a few dark looks and a few comments about him being cold to the girl.

His attention never deviated from the scene before him. All while his mind supplied small tidbits knowledge from Kouen's journal about her being attacked before as a child. He gave a strangled gasp when he saw Lunaria's right hand shoot up, grasping Kouha's bent knee, while her left snapped to his inner thigh jerking it. The shock on his brothers faces as he attempted to backpedal too late because she moved her head, so her face was away from them, just as Kouha let out a howl of pain that echoed on the air.

"Koumei get over there and keep him from moving. I will deal with Lunaria. And someone get me any of the healers. _Now!_"

Already he was moving forward, not hesitating as he heard Kouen bellow at the gathered crowd a second time to get a healer. They would probably need more than one. But he was more intent on getting to Kouha and restraining him. The closer he got, the better he saw what had happened as Kouha tried to jerk away, using both his hand, after letting go of her hair to pry her fingers off his leg, which was bleeding from where her nails punctured his skin. Blood welling up around them and over his pale flesh.

* * *

Kouha's POV.

He lay there, staring up at the thatched roof of the healer's hut. His leg throbbing even with the numbing agent applied that also doubled up as an antiseptic. The room was small, shaded with the way the front curtains hung over the two windows. Next to him was the cause of his pain and shame. Lunaria remained unconscious from the day before, which wasn't surprising. The knot on her head, where it had slammed into the tree, was the size of a goose egg. But what had him reeling was the fact that when he had grabbed her hair to knee her in the face in his rage, she had not only reacted, but he swore that her eyes flashed briefly to a different color.

Then there had been white, hot pain until brothers had gotten him to calm down. Keeping him from causing more damage to his leg, which was now thoroughly bandaged from knee to groin. There was a slim chance that he would lose feeling in his leg from how much he struggled in panic, and he was lucky it would not become a dead limb.

Pushing himself up on his elbows until he was in a sitting position, Kouha looked at the unconscious girl next to him. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that she had been able to block his attacks. Meaning she had some skills in primary defense, though if he guessed, she had never fought on or around the sandy ground before. And not once had she retaliated and attacked him back, instead she just either looked at him or out at the ocean. Which made him mad all over again. It was as if she was saying he wasn't a worthy opponent.

Narrowing his eyes, Kouha willed her to burst into flames. She was a nuisance. One that needed to vanish, even if he was now a bit curious as to how she learned to defend herself like she had, or attack while being unaware. That was not a skill; it was conditioning, harsh conditioning. Some he was glad he never had to have.

A soft groan, followed by the sound of lips smacking drew him from his thoughts. Quirking an eyebrow as he watched as the girl made a face at what he guessed was the remnant tastes of his blood in her mouth. Only to hear another soft groan from her, as she opened her odd eyes. Looking up at him and blinking a few times before she tried to sit up. For which he placed a hand on her and pushed her back onto the mat, already having been told by not just Lady, but Nana and Gem that she shouldn't move until they were sure she didn't have a concussion.

"Stay down you fucking moron. I don't want more trouble if you make your concussion worse."

The flicker of pain and worry in her eyes before they went blank and complied with his command. Making him smile smugly down at her before she sighed at him. The small shake of her head as she just stared up at him, face and eyes unreadable as she lay there. Feeling a bit annoyed at her lack of response, Kouha shifted only to hiss as pain burned up and down his leg, making him reach over and gingerly place a hand on it.

"You did this to me you. You fucking psycho, you hurt me badly."

The way her eyes suddenly widened, and then she was pushing herself up into a sitting position, it happened too fast for him to react. A look of concern and worry on her face and in her eyes was genuine. But as Kouha leaned away, she leaned into his space, sucking the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. As she gazed down at his bandaged leg. Pain and shame were etching their way slowly across her visage.

"Hurt I did?"

Her words made him pause in shock, leaving him unable to react as she moved. When he came out of it, it was because she had placed her hands on his hurt knee and upper thigh — giving him a good view of her bareback, showcasing the scars stretching across the flesh around both shoulder blades.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!"

At his exclamation, he got her to look up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she sniffed softly.

"You hurt, I did, fix I do."

Again at her spoken response, he went still. His mind was doing its best to process what it was hearing and trying to understand. Just as a flash of light, followed by warmth spread through his leg, burst around him. Temporarily blinding him as he reached out on instinct to grab her, then it was all gone as his hand threaded through her black hair once more. Feeling the fine tremors running through her as she gasped desperately for breath as if exhausted for some reason.

"You stupid bitch, just what the hell were you doing? No, what the hell did you do?"

When she turned her head just enough so he could see her face with her hair partially hiding it, he saw her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears, but there was a similar white light in their depths before they closed as she went limp in his grasp. Hand sliding from his leg, so he was holding her up by her hair again.

"I think the question is what are you doing Kouha."

At the sound of his eldest brother's voice, Kouha whipped around seeing both of them standing in the doorway with the healers right behind them. Blinking his eyes as he looked down, he realized what it looked like he was doing. Since they were lying across the doorway, him by the wall her the closer, it would look like he was trying to force her into a sexual act. Groaning, he let his head fall back, so he was looking up at the thatched ceiling, only to go still.

"Kouha, I think it would be prudent to answer, Kouen."

He heard Koumei, but he couldn't pull his eyes from what he was seeing. It was something he had only seen maybe twice in his life. There above them all flying around was the Rukh. And a whole lot of it, both white and black. Unable to give a reply, he just pointed up with his free hand.

"Oh, dear. Is that... Is that The Rukh? Does it have to do with that burst of white light and magic we felt?"

"Calm down Nana."

Lowering his gaze, he looked at the healers, who were staring in amazement at what was happening in the small room of their hut. It was pretty amazing, but as far as he knew, Rukh only gathered like this for the magi.

"Hush, Nana. That goes for you two gentlemen as well. Kouha, will you tell us what just happened."

This came from Lady, whom he watched come to kneel by them, carefully taking Lunaria from him and placing her on her back on the floor once more. Showing she was asleep again, though it didn't look peaceful. Just then he saw blurs of white and black dart down and enter her body, making it arched up off the ground causing Lunaria to gasp again. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing all those silver crosses.

"She woke up; I told her she had to stay lying. Then told her that she hurt me. From there, she sat up quicker than I could react. I was stunned, she spoke to me, and I understood what she said, though it was poorly spoken. The next thing I knew, she was placing her hands on me and saying something like if she hurt me, she had to fix it. Before I could stop her, this bright light and warmth were spreading through my leg."

While he spoke, he watched as more and more Rukh came down, crashing into her body. Only to leave it just as quickly. Sweat was beading on her skin as she whimpered from it. Curiously he looked around the room, his head suddenly feeling heavy as the edges of his vision began to blur. After a few seconds, he found her jewelry and reached for it. His arm not wanting to obey, he was only able to grab one of her bracelets. Struggling, he pulled it over to him, frowning as he felt his arm feel like lead.

Not quitting as he picked up Lunaria's arm and slipped the damned trinket over her hand, snagging it a few times on her fingers. But once he did, he felt as if the world around him seemed to fade out. Though he swore that the girl looked a bit more peaceful after the bracelet was on her wrist.

* * *

Kouen's POV.

He has seen a burst of light that accompanied the strong wave of magic. It didn't feel like any magic he was familiar with. So, when he heard Kouha screaming when there was only one other person in the room with him. Kouen narrowed his eyes as he stood up as quick as he was able to, following Koumei and the healers. What he saw when he stepped through the door and into the room left him feeling stiff. Kouen was doing his best to not scream at his younger brother, who looked confused for but a second before looking down and going pale.

It didn't help his mood when Koumei spoke up, telling Kouha to answer only to watch as he pointed to the ceiling instead. Though he did look and went still at seeing the Rukh manifested like it was, both pure and tainted together. The last time he saw of it like that was during the battle with Magnostadt. But there had been a reason, his step-mother and Empress of the Kou Empire had attacked causing things to shift dramatically and bringing many things to light. Other than that strange wave of magic and light, the Rukh shouldn't be gathered like it was.

Kouen dropped his gaze down after hearing his brother speaking, only catching half of it. Kouen couldn't help raising an eyebrow at seeing Kouha trying to put Lunaria's jewelry back on her. When he had the piece he had grabbed, looking back up, Kouen followed his gaze. As if his body was on auto. He was seeing the cloud of black and white was thinning out. When he lowered his head, Kouen saw that Lady was finishing up with placing all the pieces, belt included, back on Lunaria.

"Oh, it's vanishing."

At that statement, Kouen didn't even look up, his mind already jumping from one logical conclusion to another as he growled low in his throat. He did not like what he saw, as he watched Lunaria pull Kouha down to her and hug him. Shifting her hand through his younger brothers hair as Kouha seemed to struggle to stay awake, irritation flashing in his younger brother's face before he passed out.

"What is going on?"

The silence that met Koumei's question was brief as Kouen stepped further into the room and towards the three on the floor — stopping only when a pair of hazel eyes glared up at him. Taking the silent warning for what it was, Kouen stood still, leaning on his walking cane, waiting.

"Nana, would you kindly come over here and help. Kouha has bent his leg while he was moving about."

Shifting his focus from where his brothers head was nestled against Lunaria's chest, Kouen saw that Kouha had indeed moved his leg, bending it so he could twist at the waist, which struck Kouen as odd since he hadn't cried out in pain as he should have. So, staying silent, he watched as the Nana gently maneuvered the leg straight and began to undress it.

"Why do you think that he passed out like that, Lady?"

A light cackle, full of humor, filled the room when twin gasps followed it. Drawing Kouen, and he was sure Koumei, attention from the two sisters. Kouen was at a loss for what he, no they were all seeing. Where there had been puncture wounds from blunted nails around his knee and the bite marks on his inner thigh were gone, leaving a perfectly smooth expanse of skin. As if it had never been damaged at all.

"Kouha falling asleep is a natural reaction for the body when its natural healing ability has been sped up. Well, the after-effects when it catches up with the person."

Pausing and pinning Lady with a pointed look only to get a loud snort from her and chuckles from her sister, Kouen waited. Already he had pieced a bit of what Kouha has said about what Lunaria had done, though not sure how the Rukh tied in, somehow she had healed his brother. He didn't recall ever finding out if she had _magic_ like the rest of her family. But with Lunaria being from a completely different world, he guessed it wouldn't be too far fetched.

"_Kouen!_ Pay attention."

At the sharp yell, he came out of his ruminations, to glare at who raised their voice. Only to blink owlishly as two sets of eyes boring into him. Letting him know that he had not heard a single thing that had been said. Feeling a little bit chastened, he tilted his head down in acknowledgment.

"Good. Now back to what I was trying to explain. You all know about magic, being King Vessels and all that. But you know about other magic, that is inherent to people themselves without tools."

Giving just the barest nod of his head, he looked sideways at Koumei who had that gleam in his eyes as he too nodded.

"Well, amongst all that magic, or Magoi if you will, Healing magic is the rarest. And it doesn't usually manifest like this in humans normally. Add in all the other strange mysteries that surround this poor girl; I think it is about time we start getting more information about her. And Kouen, since she seems to know you, somehow, I think you better start filling us in."

Feeling his lips pull down into a frown, he shook his head no to them. It was not his place to tell them about Lunaria; that was her right. And at the moment she was not awake and cuddling his brother. Who, as he looked down at the duo, was smiling as they slumbered peacefully. At some point during all the talking and thinking, Kouha had shifted his arm around Lunaria's waist, holding her as a small child would with a parent or sibling.

The sight of it set him off as he stepped closer to the intent of disentangling Kouha from Lunaria. His brother didn't have the right, as of this moment, to touch or hold her. He suddenly didn't want his brother to be anywhere near the girl. That right was lost when he attacked her with the intent of seriously harming her, if not killing the girl.

"Please, ladies, I think I understand where my brother is coming from."

The soft huffs of anger, accompanied by their glares, made Kouen stare down at them imperiously. Kouen was not going to give in to the women. Mostly, because he too wanted answers. Answers that he didn't have. It would have to wait until Lunaria was awake. And remembered something of her past life, a life that he was sure was shrouded in darkness.

"The girl will tell you about herself. As for how I know her, come with me. I think there is something you all should read."

With that said, he turned and walked from the small room. He didn't want anyone else to know about the _dreams_ and _visits_ he had to another world as a young man. But right now it would be the easiest way to appease the healers while giving him the added benefit of getting them on his side though he would deal with Kouha later.

"Kouen, you do know that is her forgiving your brother, right?"

He paused mid-step, looking over his shoulder at Nana. Who was smiling up at him, her dark chocolate eyes flashing with merriment and something else he didn't want to name. Kouen shook his head negatively to deny what she asked; he continued out of their hut and towards the one the people of the island had given him and his brothers.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Scar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's w/o my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are staring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to LittlePrincessNana for being amazing and helping with it. Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Word: deceptive_

_Definition: perceptually misleading_

_Synonyms: misleading, illusive, deceitful, sneaky_

* * *

**2 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 2 (July), Day 16**

Kouha's POV.

It had been ten days since the dumb twit had awoken, only to pass out once more. Taking three more days for the girl, Lunaria, to wake up once more, leaving him annoyed. He had told them to leave her there, that she would be trouble and he was being proven right. But then again he was ignored, said more than a few times to be quiet. So as he stood there staring at the strange girl, Kouha couldn't help the rage that was surging through his veins.

This girl, Lunaria, whoever she was, was a threat to both his brothers. He didn't like how they doted on her at all. It was only made worse that she was not speaking at all now. Lunaria had gone completely mute, gaining more and more of his eldest brother's attention. Which didn't help his moods at all? Hell, even the old bats had taken to the dumb bitch, who right now was standing there staring out over the ocean. Something that she had started to do after getting the okay to be able to move about.

Though he would give her one thing, she could cook and clean. A role she had just taken too after Koumei's attempt to cook her first night being released from the confinement of her mat. She made not a peep as she ate all the food on her plate. Though the way she paled as it didn't agree with her. On reasserting in his mind, she was stupid.

The citizens of the island were a bit suspicious of her — a stranger in their midst. Something unknown to them, therefore, to be shunned. He had hoped she would react by running away into the jungle and not returning. Instead, she just looked at them with her weird ringed eyes and smiled sadly and walked away, as if accepting their reaction as normal.

Grinding his teeth as he narrowed his pink eyes at her, Kouha decided he would try to get a reaction out of her. When she did not indicate that she heard him come up behind her, Kouha bit back a growl and walked around her, so he was standing directly in her line of sight, tilting his head up those few inches at her. Further incensing him as he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulders and pushing her backward. The slight widening of her eyes was the only reaction he got as she waved her arms just a little bit to keep her balance.

"What is with you? Do you think that acting like that will get you a free ride forever?"

His words bitten out had her tilting her head at him. A look of pure confusion washing over her face pulled a low growl from him as he covered the short distance to stand in front of her again.

"I know you can speak, even if it is another language. The healers all said you could understand, so answer you fucking bitch. Nod your head or something."

When she blinked her eyes slowly, she just stared down at him. Almost as if she felt sorry for him. It was a form of pity, and it made him see red. Once more placing his hands on her, this time her stomach, he shoved her again. Smiling darkly when she did more than stumbling backward, only to glare daggers as a frown marred his face when she twisted just enough to slide her legs further apart, keeping her upright.

But it earned him a reaction as she stared at him concerned. Her mouth was opening up to say something only to close as shame crossed her face, and she looked back at the ocean again. Giving him a brief glimpse of something in the depth of her eyes as she shook her head back and forth once more. As if trying to deny something or reject it.

Dashing up to her, giving her no time to react, Kouha swung at her. His intent clear as day, only to find that her arm came up and met his fist, effectively blocking it. Feeling she got lucky, Kouha continued his assault, landing a few blows as she began to back away from him. Her eyes were silently telling him something that he refused to acknowledge as he continued his assault on her person. Each time it was blocked, he lost himself more and more to the blinding rage.

* * *

Koumei's POV.

He had wondered where his younger brother had gone. And something in the pit of his stomach said that he needed to find Kouha. Over the last half month, he had been very vocal about getting rid of their _guest_, actively being rude to her, which caused Kouen to yell at him, which just aggravated the situation. Because in Kouha's mind, Koumei knew, all he had was his two brothers. So, of course, he saw Lunaria as a threat to his family, safety, and sanctuary.

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he noted that the village was oddly quiet for it being early evening. Letting his pink eyes glance around, looking for someone, but not finding a single person. That sinking feeling in his stomach got worse as he heard voices coming from the edge of the village. Making him move a bit faster, his feet covering the distance until he met a wall of people.

"I swear that boy was always volatile. But his actions beyond reproach. Cruel. Poor thing."

"Indeed, did anyone see how this started?"

The comments kept coming, and it made Koumei narrows his eyes as he cleared his throat exceptionally loudly and rudely. Drawing the attention of those in front of him. The dark looks they had vanished upon seeing him. Before their faces showed a mix of shame and relief washing across their faces at seeing him, then in the next instant, those same people had the crowd parting and shoving him through.

"Please, Lord Koumei, do something."

When he reached the front of the crowd, Koumei felt the blood drain from his face as he just stared. There was Kouha attacking Lunaria, each of his punches and kicks had her stumbling backward. Her arms showing signs of starting to bruise; her legs were no better. Koumei had seen his brother on the battlefield, he knew what to expect. But this, this was taking his insecurities way to far and knowing that this had to stop and soon because when Kouen saw this, he would lose it on their brother. More-so if Kouha ended up maiming or outright killing her, which from the crazed gleam in his eyes, that was his intent.

"How long has this been going on?"

Koumei set his mind trying to gauge the best way to stop this. Knowing full well that any interference would bring physical harm to the person, even himself and Kouen, while Kouha was raging. There was a reason that Kouha was sent out to fight on the battlefield first with Leraje since his sword Nyoi Rentou and Lerajes ability to control and manipulate the 7th magic strength/power. Making Kouha a deadly opponent in his own right, since he loved the sight of blood.

Giving a small sigh as he watched the scene before him, Koumei jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts. Looking up, he couldn't help his eyes going wide at seeing Kouen. Who had a smile, of all things, on his face as he looked at what was going on.

"Right now, I am trying to figure out a way to stop this. Otherwise, Lunaria will be seriously hurt or killed."

The slight shift of his older brother's body as he shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the two before him. Koumei could tell he was not happy, but not why he was smiling at what he was seeing. It was disturbing as a loud gasp came from the crowd, pulling his attention back to the duo in time to see Kouha jump up and try to knee the girl in the face. To have his jaw go slack in astonishment as she brought her hand up and blocked it while it caused her to stumble backward another step.

"Do you not see anything other than Kouha attacking a _defenseless_ girl?"

"Lord Kouen? What do you mean? He keeps hitting her, pushing her back. She is now almost to the edge of the jungle."

The deep, dry chuckle from his brother had Koumei re-evaluating what he was seeing. Pausing when he saw as he looked with fresh eyes was like having a bucket of freezing water dumped over his head. As, again, Lunaria blocked another one of Kouha's attacks, next a punch. But still, she didn't seem to be concerned or worried, Lunaria didn't seem to be focusing on anything at all, just running on instinct. Until he saw her stumble in the soft sand as it shifted, forcing her back again, towards the edge of the jungle.

"She is defending herself. Not every hit is landing on her person. Except for when she trips in the sand."

"Correct. Never think just because Lunaria doesn't seem like anything more than a girl, that she is defenseless. Let's wait and see how this goes. I wonder if she will be the first, other than me, to take him back down a peg."

The small nod of his head as agreed with his brother. His mind was working as he started to recall the journal entries from when they were boys, and it was all a dream for Kouen. It was fascinating to see her block his attacks, making Kouha lose himself a bit more, becoming sloppy. But it was evident that she was growing tired as more blows were landing and she kept stumbling. Eventually, Kouha landed a solid kick to her stomach that didn't just send her stumbling, but skidding across the ground until her back slammed into one of the palm trees — drawing out a pained gasp from her as she slumped down.

It was a bit of a godsend, since Kouha never continued attacking a downed opponent, or at least if they didn't get back up. Which she was not doing but he was chalking that up to the fact Lunaria hit her head hard on the tree's trunk. That was not the case this time, as he saw his brother run-up to her, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he snarled at her. The pressure from Kouen's hand on his shoulder made him grimace as he watched, time seems to slow down. Kouha had jerked Lunaria's head up, showing her strange eyes were blank, void of anything with his right hand as he brought his left knee upon a direct course to her face.

It was a blow that would leave her either brain-damaged from the force used or snap her neck. Stepping forward to stop this, Koumei felt a hand halting him from moving forward. Taking a quick look up at Kouen who just shook his head as he raised his walking cane to stop the others from interfering, earning quite a few dark looks and a few comments about him being cold to the girl.

His attention never deviated from the scene before him. All while his mind supplied small tidbits knowledge from Kouen's journal about her being attacked before as a child. He gave a strangled gasp when he saw Lunaria's right hand shoot up, grasping Kouha's bent knee, while her left snapped to his inner thigh jerking it. The shock on his brothers faces as he attempted to backpedal too late because she moved her head, so her face was away from them, just as Kouha let out a howl of pain that echoed on the air.

"Koumei get over there and keep him from moving. I will deal with Lunaria. And someone get me any of the healers. _Now!_"

Already he was moving forward, not hesitating as he heard Kouen bellow at the gathered crowd a second time to get a healer. They would probably need more than one. But he was more intent on getting to Kouha and restraining him. The closer he got, the better he saw what had happened as Kouha tried to jerk away, using both his hand, after letting go of her hair to pry her fingers off his leg, which was bleeding from where her nails punctured his skin. Blood welling up around them and over his pale flesh.

* * *

Kouha's POV.

He lay there, staring up at the thatched roof of the healer's hut. His leg throbbing even with the numbing agent applied that also doubled up as an antiseptic. The room was small, shaded with the way the front curtains hung over the two windows. Next to him was the cause of his pain and shame. Lunaria remained unconscious from the day before, which wasn't surprising. The knot on her head, where it had slammed into the tree, was the size of a goose egg. But what had him reeling was the fact that when he had grabbed her hair to knee her in the face in his rage, she had not only reacted, but he swore that her eyes flashed briefly to a different color.

Then there had been white, hot pain until brothers had gotten him to calm down. Keeping him from causing more damage to his leg, which was now thoroughly bandaged from knee to groin. There was a slim chance that he would lose feeling in his leg from how much he struggled in panic, and he was lucky it would not become a dead limb.

Pushing himself up on his elbows until he was in a sitting position, Kouha looked at the unconscious girl next to him. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that she had been able to block his attacks. Meaning she had some skills in primary defense, though if he guessed, she had never fought on or around the sandy ground before. And not once had she retaliated and attacked him back, instead she just either looked at him or out at the ocean. Which made him mad all over again. It was as if she was saying he wasn't a worthy opponent.

Narrowing his eyes, Kouha willed her to burst into flames. She was a nuisance. One that needed to vanish, even if he was now a bit curious as to how she learned to defend herself like she had, or attack while being unaware. That was not a skill; it was conditioning, harsh conditioning. Some he was glad he never had to have.

A soft groan, followed by the sound of lips smacking drew him from his thoughts. Quirking an eyebrow as he watched as the girl made a face at what he guessed was the remnant tastes of his blood in her mouth. Only to hear another soft groan from her, as she opened her odd eyes. Looking up at him and blinking a few times before she tried to sit up. For which he placed a hand on her and pushed her back onto the mat, already having been told by not just Lady, but Nana and Gem that she shouldn't move until they were sure she didn't have a concussion.

"Stay down you fucking moron. I don't want more trouble if you make your concussion worse."

The flicker of pain and worry in her eyes before they went blank and complied with his command. Making him smile smugly down at her before she sighed at him. The small shake of her head as she just stared up at him, face and eyes unreadable as she lay there. Feeling a bit annoyed at her lack of response, Kouha shifted only to hiss as pain burned up and down his leg, making him reach over and gingerly place a hand on it.

"You did this to me you. You fucking psycho, you hurt me badly."

The way her eyes suddenly widened, and then she was pushing herself up into a sitting position, it happened too fast for him to react. A look of concern and worry on her face and in her eyes was genuine. But as Kouha leaned away, she leaned into his space, sucking the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. As she gazed down at his bandaged leg. Pain and shame were etching their way slowly across her visage.

"Hurt I did?"

Her words made him pause in shock, leaving him unable to react as she moved. When he came out of it, it was because she had placed her hands on his hurt knee and upper thigh — giving him a good view of her bareback, showcasing the scars stretching across the flesh around both shoulder blades.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!"

At his exclamation, he got her to look up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she sniffed softly.

"You hurt, I did, fix I do."

Again at her spoken response, he went still. His mind was doing its best to process what it was hearing and trying to understand. Just as a flash of light, followed by warmth spread through his leg, burst around him. Temporarily blinding him as he reached out on instinct to grab her, then it was all gone as his hand threaded through her black hair once more. Feeling the fine tremors running through her as she gasped desperately for breath as if exhausted for some reason.

"You stupid bitch, just what the hell were you doing? No, what the hell did you do?"

When she turned her head just enough so he could see her face with her hair partially hiding it, he saw her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears, but there was a similar white light in their depths before they closed as she went limp in his grasp. Hand sliding from his leg, so he was holding her up by her hair again.

"I think the question is what are you doing Kouha."

At the sound of his eldest brother's voice, Kouha whipped around seeing both of them standing in the doorway with the healers right behind them. Blinking his eyes as he looked down, he realized what it looked like he was doing. Since they were lying across the doorway, him by the wall her the closer, it would look like he was trying to force her into a sexual act. Groaning, he let his head fall back, so he was looking up at the thatched ceiling, only to go still.

"Kouha, I think it would be prudent to answer, Kouen."

He heard Koumei, but he couldn't pull his eyes from what he was seeing. It was something he had only seen maybe twice in his life. There above them all flying around was the Rukh. And a whole lot of it, both white and black. Unable to give a reply, he just pointed up with his free hand.

"Oh, dear. Is that... Is that The Rukh? Does it have to do with that burst of white light and magic we felt?"

"Calm down Nana."

Lowering his gaze, he looked at the healers, who were staring in amazement at what was happening in the small room of their hut. It was pretty amazing, but as far as he knew, Rukh only gathered like this for the magi.

"Hush, Nana. That goes for you two gentlemen as well. Kouha, will you tell us what just happened."

This came from Lady, whom he watched come to kneel by them, carefully taking Lunaria from him and placing her on her back on the floor once more. Showing she was asleep again, though it didn't look peaceful. Just then he saw blurs of white and black dart down and enter her body, making it arched up off the ground causing Lunaria to gasp again. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing all those silver crosses.

"She woke up; I told her she had to stay lying. Then told her that she hurt me. From there, she sat up quicker than I could react. I was stunned, she spoke to me, and I understood what she said, though it was poorly spoken. The next thing I knew, she was placing her hands on me and saying something like if she hurt me, she had to fix it. Before I could stop her, this bright light and warmth were spreading through my leg."

While he spoke, he watched as more and more Rukh came down, crashing into her body. Only to leave it just as quickly. Sweat was beading on her skin as she whimpered from it. Curiously he looked around the room, his head suddenly feeling heavy as the edges of his vision began to blur. After a few seconds, he found her jewelry and reached for it. His arm not wanting to obey, he was only able to grab one of her bracelets. Struggling, he pulled it over to him, frowning as he felt his arm feel like lead.

Not quitting as he picked up Lunaria's arm and slipped the damned trinket over her hand, snagging it a few times on her fingers. But once he did, he felt as if the world around him seemed to fade out. Though he swore that the girl looked a bit more peaceful after the bracelet was on her wrist.

* * *

Kouen's POV.

He has seen a burst of light that accompanied the strong wave of magic. It didn't feel like any magic he was familiar with. So, when he heard Kouha screaming when there was only one other person in the room with him. Kouen narrowed his eyes as he stood up as quick as he was able to, following Koumei and the healers. What he saw when he stepped through the door and into the room left him feeling stiff. Kouen was doing his best to not scream at his younger brother, who looked confused for but a second before looking down and going pale.

It didn't help his mood when Koumei spoke up, telling Kouha to answer only to watch as he pointed to the ceiling instead. Though he did look and went still at seeing the Rukh manifested like it was, both pure and tainted together. The last time he saw of it like that was during the battle with Magnostadt. But there had been a reason, his step-mother and Empress of the Kou Empire had attacked causing things to shift dramatically and bringing many things to light. Other than that strange wave of magic and light, the Rukh shouldn't be gathered like it was.

Kouen dropped his gaze down after hearing his brother speaking, only catching half of it. Kouen couldn't help raising an eyebrow at seeing Kouha trying to put Lunaria's jewelry back on her. When he had the piece he had grabbed, looking back up, Kouen followed his gaze. As if his body was on auto. He was seeing the cloud of black and white was thinning out. When he lowered his head, Kouen saw that Lady was finishing up with placing all the pieces, belt included, back on Lunaria.

"Oh, it's vanishing."

At that statement, Kouen didn't even look up, his mind already jumping from one logical conclusion to another as he growled low in his throat. He did not like what he saw, as he watched Lunaria pull Kouha down to her and hug him. Shifting her hand through his younger brothers hair as Kouha seemed to struggle to stay awake, irritation flashing in his younger brother's face before he passed out.

"What is going on?"

The silence that met Koumei's question was brief as Kouen stepped further into the room and towards the three on the floor — stopping only when a pair of hazel eyes glared up at him. Taking the silent warning for what it was, Kouen stood still, leaning on his walking cane, waiting.

"Nana, would you kindly come over here and help. Kouha has bent his leg while he was moving about."

Shifting his focus from where his brothers head was nestled against Lunaria's chest, Kouen saw that Kouha had indeed moved his leg, bending it so he could twist at the waist, which struck Kouen as odd since he hadn't cried out in pain as he should have. So, staying silent, he watched as the Nana gently maneuvered the leg straight and began to undress it.

"Why do you think that he passed out like that, Lady?"

A light cackle, full of humor, filled the room when twin gasps followed it. Drawing Kouen, and he was sure Koumei, attention from the two sisters. Kouen was at a loss for what he, no they were all seeing. Where there had been puncture wounds from blunted nails around his knee and the bite marks on his inner thigh were gone, leaving a perfectly smooth expanse of skin. As if it had never been damaged at all.

"Kouha falling asleep is a natural reaction for the body when its natural healing ability has been sped up. Well, the after-effects when it catches up with the person."

Pausing and pinning Lady with a pointed look only to get a loud snort from her and chuckles from her sister, Kouen waited. Already he had pieced a bit of what Kouha has said about what Lunaria had done, though not sure how the Rukh tied in, somehow she had healed his brother. He didn't recall ever finding out if she had _magic_ like the rest of her family. But with Lunaria being from a completely different world, he guessed it wouldn't be too far fetched.

"_Kouen!_ Pay attention."

At the sharp yell, he came out of his ruminations, to glare at who raised their voice. Only to blink owlishly as two sets of eyes boring into him. Letting him know that he had not heard a single thing that had been said. Feeling a little bit chastened, he tilted his head down in acknowledgment.

"Good. Now back to what I was trying to explain. You all know about magic, being King Vessels and all that. But you know about other magic, that is inherent to people themselves without tools."

Giving just the barest nod of his head, he looked sideways at Koumei who had that gleam in his eyes as he too nodded.

"Well, amongst all that magic, or Magoi if you will, Healing magic is the rarest. And it doesn't usually manifest like this in humans normally. Add in all the other strange mysteries that surround this poor girl; I think it is about time we start getting more information about her. And Kouen, since she seems to know you, somehow, I think you better start filling us in."

Feeling his lips pull down into a frown, he shook his head no to them. It was not his place to tell them about Lunaria; that was her right. And at the moment she was not awake and cuddling his brother. Who, as he looked down at the duo, was smiling as they slumbered peacefully. At some point during all the talking and thinking, Kouha had shifted his arm around Lunaria's waist, holding her as a small child would with a parent or sibling.

The sight of it set him off as he stepped closer to the intent of disentangling Kouha from Lunaria. His brother didn't have the right, as of this moment, to touch or hold her. He suddenly didn't want his brother to be anywhere near the girl. That right was lost when he attacked her with the intent of seriously harming her, if not killing the girl.

"Please, ladies, I think I understand where my brother is coming from."

The soft huffs of anger, accompanied by their glares, made Kouen stare down at them imperiously. Kouen was not going to give in to the women. Mostly, because he too wanted answers. Answers that he didn't have. It would have to wait until Lunaria was awake. And remembered something of her past life, a life that he was sure was shrouded in darkness.

"The girl will tell you about herself. As for how I know her, come with me. I think there is something you all should read."

With that said, he turned and walked from the small room. He didn't want anyone else to know about the _dreams_ and _visits_ he had to another world as a young man. But right now it would be the easiest way to appease the healers while giving him the added benefit of getting them on his side though he would deal with Kouha later.

"Kouen, you do know that is her forgiving your brother, right?"

He paused mid-step, looking over his shoulder at Nana. Who was smiling up at him, her dark chocolate eyes flashing with merriment and something else he didn't want to name. Kouen shook his head negatively to deny what she asked; he continued out of their hut and towards the one the people of the island had given him and his brothers.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Possessive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Possessive: adjective - demanding someone's total attention and love. Noun - a possessive word or form._

_synonyms: proprietorial, overprotective, controlling, dominating, jealous, clingy._

* * *

**2 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 3(August), Day 12**

Koumei's POV

He sat there helping fix the fishing nets as he watched from under his bangs what his younger brother was doing. He had noticed it a while ago. Or rather shortly after the incident in the village. A small smile played at the edges of his lips as he kept from laughing at Kouha's reaction to one of the younger guys approached the dark-haired girl. Their face hopeful of getting to talk to her, only to have a murderous scowl directed at them, sending them scrambling away from the oblivious girl.

It was genuinely amusing to see. Since Lunaria's arrival, he had to admit; she had come a long way and now accepted by the villagers after exposing her own 'shame' and just her general personality. One that was so open, innocent, and accepting of others. It helped a lot that she was very pleasing to the eyes with her exotic looks and mannerisms. Though Kouen had finally gotten her to wear clothes that were more... appropriate. Which had been a hell of a struggle for his older brother? Since it was not often someone could only match his stubbornness and superseded it.

Koumei had found that hilarious to no end, so had Kouha. But it made him proud to see his younger brother feeling protective... no that was not right, possessive of another person other than just the two of them. Though if he was going, to be honest, even if he did feel that way to an extent. Just Koumei would not show it outwardly. That would bring Kouen's reaction into play. Begrudgingly he had to admit he now saw why Kouen, who had met her when he was younger through dreams was so darned possessive of her. The girl, Lunaria radiated a light that drew people.

His possessiveness came from the fact that she was from another world. And she responded well to him when he taught her about everything. The way her oddly colored and ringed eyes lit up with childlike wonder at learning something new how she would gaze at him when he praised her. It was those times he spent with her that he felt the need to be possessive. Only Kouen, Kouha, and the healers were allowed to intrude. Even then he knew he glowered at them.

Koumei shook his head and dropped his gaze back to what his hands were doing as a breeze blew his shorn hair around his head. Purposely not meeting those eyes that fascinated him — making him wonder just how Lunaria always knew when someone was staring at her and would look directly at them. The silent question in her eyes mixed with genuine concern.

The sound of his brother's voice rising as he got her attention again, Koumei let a small chuckle escaped as he wondered just how long it would take for his younger brother to realize what he was feeling for the girl? And if he would go against Kouen, who he also suspected had similar feelings. Though, Koumei frowned at the thought of Kouen's feelings. It pained him that while still strong, sure, and confident in most things, his brother was fighting hard to keep Lunaria at arm's length than some. Clearly stating he was doing his job of taking care of her. Denial if he ever heard it.

* * *

Kouha's POV

All he did was watch the girl interact with the villagers. Noting how easily that had made her apart of their lives; though it had only happened after she barred herself to them — making her relieve something that she didn't understand. Her mind still not allowing her to recall much of her past. Even if she had semi-frequent nightmares that woke not just himself, but his brothers at random.

Kouha knew that after he had chased her when she fled that day that he was in some part accepting her into his small circle of people he acknowledges. Still, he was irate almost a month later at having to answer her innocent question at his comment. Feeling heat burn the tip of his ears as he watched her face morph from curiosity to shock and worry before the dumb twit asked if he needed her to heal him.

That had gotten a reaction not just from him, but Kouen who bellowed a singular word as laughter came from Koumei who had arrived at some point during his explanation. She was not like anything he was familiar with. So different from all the girls and women that he had around him at court. Hell, his sisters could never be like her. They were unable to even hold their own, even with their Djinn, in his personal opinion in a sparring match. Lunaria though, she watched and reacted. He was rarely going on the offensive except to end their little matches.

The fluid grace she showed told him that she had a lot of training. And he had seen her a few times in a small open grove in the jungle swinging around a long stick that could double as a quarterstaff for length and girth. When he had asked her how she knew even to fight, let alone use a weapon like that he had watched her eyes glaze before she hit the ground, grabbing her head. Pain etched on her face as she fought to recall something that she couldn't, putting her into tears — sending him into a panic since Kouen had been explicit in telling him that he'd be punished for making her upset or even cry.

Again he had found her arms wrapped around him as she calmed. She left his tunic wet with tears and snot. Disgusting and causing him to go into a fit again. Of which he was brought out of when she pulled him to her chest and shushed him. It was similar to what his mother had done when he was very young — causing peace to settle for a few minutes over him.

Now, weeks later, he didn't like the way other guys in the village approached her. She was under his brothers and his protection. He knew what they wanted, even if she didn't. Though now she wore more clothing that was decent, it didn't deter them. Making him want to bash heads as he scowled at them. Lunaria didn't belong to any of them; they were not worthy of her attention or a scrap of her affection. That was his.

Looking at Lunaria, he saw that he held her attention once more. Glancing in the direction she had just stared, he saw Koumei working on the nets. Wondering why she would suddenly want to look at him, Kouha looked at her pointedly. The smile she flashed him as she shrugged. It was nice to know that they didn't have to speak, to understand.

Grinning, he reached out and pushed her, sending her tumbling to the sand. Placing his hands on his hips, Kouha watched the way she looked at him in shock before her eyes narrowed. The moment she lunged at him, he danced back avoiding her open arms. Feeling smug, he turned and began to walk away from her, showing his back. Yeah, he did not want to share her attention with anyone, not even his brothers.

* * *

Kouen's POV

He sat there in his chair, listening to what was being said as he glanced out the window. He could see his brothers and Lunaria. The latter was now chasing his youngest brother with an intent. Meaning that they were 'playing' as she termed it. The change she had wrought in Kouha was shocking, even if said person did not notice it. But it caused him concern. Kouha had a single-mindedness that was not good at times. Especially about things he deemed as his. Which was part of what was being told to him at the moment?

Sighing, he looked at the young men before him. Lunaria was single, unattached and rather intriguing to say the least. He knew it well, since now that she was more open now, that she had not changed much from when she was a small child. His assessment of what she'd look like when she was a child had not fallen short. Kouen didn't want to agree with those before him. But he was just her guardian, someone he was only to protect.

It was ultimately her choice if she wanted to start a relationship or liaisons with a guy. A thought that made him frown since he didn't want that for her. The fact that she was not from their world and probably would not stay remained very vivid. That voice had asked him to take care of her. To protect her in mind, heart, body, and soul. Did that not mean her virtue as well? Shaking his head and sighing as he lifted a hand.

"I can talk to my brother, but I cannot control his actions," he said, letting his red gaze flicker across the group of boys, "Speak louder when he attempts to scare you away. Trust me, Lunaria does have a mind of her own. She will either tell Kouha to stop it or tell you all to leave her be due to lack of interest. _But _I do stress this if she shows no interest, do not push it. I will personally retaliate to take care of her."

His voice had dropped a few octaves as he gave them his verdict. The hope that had been on their faces was dashed as they paled. His meaning was obvious. He took his duties very seriously and didn't want to be a tyrant, though he had built that image up for the sake of being on the battlefield. But he didn't need it here. Here there were no battles to fight wars to win.

Waving his hand, he dismissed the youths. Watching as they walked out, shoulders slightly slumped and knowing that they'd heed his advice. Now with an empty room and quiet, Kouen turned his attention back out the window. He was seeing Lunaria tackle Kouha to the ground laughing. It made him want to twitch and march out there when Kouha rolled them, so he was on top and pinning her. Forcing Kouen to push the feeling down and lock it away as a low growl once more rumbled in the back of his mind.

It bothered him that he felt any stirrings of possessiveness for the girl. She was just a childhood acquaintance. He had no right to want anything for or from her. Even if she did show him favoritism, he wrote it off as respect. Again that growl echoed in the back of his head making him close his eyes and center himself.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

**Author's Note 2: Also, this is a short little piece that will help set up dynamics for future chapters. Haha... *bows before running away***

* * *

_Nightmare: Noun - a frightening or unpleasant dream._

_Synonyms: a bad dream, night terrors; archaic incubus, agony, torture._

* * *

**3 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 3 (August), Day 22**

Kouen POV

Snapping awake, Kouen looked around his small room. It was humid, and from the height of the moon, it couldn't be more than two in the morning. Frowning, he attempted to think of what could have woken him from his sleep. But with his sleep-fogged brain, it was not registering to him. Closing his eyes and settling back down, he did a meditative-like breathing exercise.

He was almost back to sleep when his eyes snapped open again. This time he knew what it was that had disturbed his slumber. Frowning as he rolled over and pushed himself up, a hand reaching out for his walking stick. Grunting in an undignified manner as he struggled just a little too stand upright.

A frown in place, Kouen made his way from his room, seeing that his brothers were standing there as well. Their pink eyes trained on the curtained door to the only other room in their hut. Said room that held the only other person that lived there. Quickly he saw the concern on Koumei's face while Kouha was visibly twitching in annoyance at having been woken. It was amusing because he knew Kouha had his issues with sleeping at times. But it was evident by the fact he was standing there; he too was concerned.

Giving a small nod as another pained whimper came from the curtained room. Making Kouen move forward, as he heard his two brothers do so as well. The few short steps he was there moving the cloth aside to see the occupant thrashing on their pallet in the pale moonlight. Her body faintly glowing due to the sweat beading on her pale flesh as she opened her mouth and silently cried, her body jerking as if she was being hit.

He already had a good idea of what this nightmare was about by the way she was moving. He recalled what she had told him, had seen the scars when they were still pink and new. Reliving that moment of her childhood and there was nothing any of them could do until it was over. This had become a habit since she had begun to move around, interact with people, and speak their language. It had been like a floodgate to the memories she didn't recall had been opened, but only while she was asleep.

The first time this had happened, it had caused a small panic in not just him, but his brothers as well. Resulting in Kouha reverting to the phase of getting rid of Lunaria. That Koumei had quickly quelled by threatening to deny Kouha in the worst way possible. Effectively quieting the boy, as he was pushed into the room with Lunaria. Only to see his youngest brother pale as he watched her in the throws of the tortuous dream she was having. It had made something in his brother's change towards her.

He stopped at Lunaria's head, using his free hand to lean against the wall as he lowered himself. A faint smile on his lips as he got into position. Once he was seated, back against the wall, cane beside him as he reached out and lifted Lunaria's head with his right hand and placed it on his thighs, before petting her silken black tresses, his eyes were watching his brothers, who had knelt on either side of her.

Koumei was reaching out a hand after laying on his side and grasping her nearest one, holding it as he used his other one to rub his fingers across the back of it. Kouha and laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eyes already closed and breathing evening out quickly. The boy could sleep through almost anything; it was scary. But the effect they were having on the girl was evident as the thrashing and whimpering were starting to slow down.

Tilting his head back, Kouen wondered just how the hell he could get saddled with such a problem. While he was still uncertain of how things would be playing out, especially with the big event in five days, Kouen knew he had made a promise to someone to watch over her that he didn't want her to feel any more pain and to be allowed to smile as she wished. He already could tell the changes she was making in his brothers even if it bothered him that they were taking a bit too well to her bothered him a lot.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Harvest Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Harvest Festival - A harvest festival is an annual celebration that occurs around the time of the main harvest of a given region. ... The harvest festival is traditionally held on the Sunday near or of the Harvest Moon. This is the full moon that occurs closest to the autumn equinox (22 or 23 September)._

* * *

**4 months after Ren Kouen arrives on Samon Island**

**Year 1, Month 4 (September), Day 23**

Kouha POV

Kouha watched, his body tense like his brothers, while Lunaria looked wide-eyed at the bonfire being built in the middle of the village. 'He was very aware of the excitement in the air. That and the looks she was oblivious to from all the unattached men in the village. Tonight was the Harvest Festival. The moon was full and rising slowly over the sea, giving a pale orange glow.

He was listening as Koumei explained their traditions to her. At the mention of dancing, he whipped his head around to look at them. He saw Kouen glaring as well. The dumb girl's reaction and squealing sounded like a pig being slaughtered to his ears. All while she was hugging his older brother excitedly. He was making her look like a little child. It was mildly amusing and very annoying at the same time.

Shaking his head as he heard a cheer rang out as the Festival being called to start just a few youths and older men walked by carrying torches to light the bonfire. Meaning he'd soon join in on the old Kou Empire Tradition and competition. One he took a lot of pride in. Since not a lot could match or beat him at.

"Alright, everybody! Those wanting to participate need to gather around the bonfire." One of the village Elders called out.

With a dark grin, Kouha reached out, roughly grabbing Lunaria by the arm and pulling her away from Koumei, who smiled as he shot a quick look at Kouen. Who was frowning but nodded his head in ascent?

"What...?"

At Lunaria's question as he dragged her, while Koumei decided to help by pushing her from behind had Kouha cackling.

"Oh, there is a good turnout this year. So the rules are straightforward. Dance in time to the beat and rhythm of the music around the bonfire. IF you fall, you leave the area. If you tire, you leave. The last person left dancing wins a prize." The same Elder announced.

Kouha watched as Lunaria's odd eyes widened in her face comically. The slow, steady beat of the drums reverberated. Letting her go, Kouha felt his body respond to the beat. His heart was slowing to sync with the pace that was being set. Hoping the dumb girl would last a little while since she did excellent at wasting no energy during their sparring sessions.

Shifting his body, dipping, and swaying, Kouha saw the look of bliss on Lunaria's face as her body did the same, almost as if instinctively. It flowed seamlessly from one movement to the next in time with the music. Making him smirk in silent triumph because he felt he had a good challenge.

* * *

Koumei's POV

Koumei was not disappointed as the drums heady beat resounded around the village center, the musicians adding in the string instruments, causing the pace to become faster as the melody took on a sweeter note. He saw Lunaria out of the corner of an eye. She looked content, happy, and most importantly looked like she was having fun as she danced in time with the music.

The graceful flow of her body did almost mesmerizing. It looked as if somehow she was a part of the music. Her body was boneless. Then again, as Koumei caught sight of his younger brother, one could say the same thing. Their bodies seemed in sync as they dipped low, only to come up and spin.

In the month Lunaria had been there he'd watched as she seeming bloomed the more she interacted with others. How quickly she picked up things, as well as drew people to her. He enjoyed spending time teaching her. All the questions she asked to both clarify and see if it involved something previously discussed. Showing she was not just inquisitive, but truly intelligent.

Smiling as he caught her looking at him. Her own eyes were asking him a silent question, making him subtly shake his head no in response. Before she laughed as the woodwinds were finally added. Once more, the speed of the dance was picked up. It forced Koumei to focus on what he was doing. Because now the competition was going to get tougher. And he wanted to last as long as possible, even though he was not one for this type of dancing. Instead, the dancing that was done at court during the balls.

* * *

Lunaria's POV

She was over the moon. Something deep inside her seemed very content as she danced, which felt so natural. Making her wonder if this was something she did often, though she couldn't remember. But at the moment it did matter. Her body was alive as it moved of its own accord with the music.

Sighing as she spun only to kick a leg out, her torso falling back and giving her an excellent view of the massive fire. It's warmth caressing her face. Only to feel more than hear, as the music sped up again. Causing her heart to beat faster in her chest as she continued. Already she noted that people were no longer dancing, thinning the group out.

The need to make it until the very end and win weighed at the back of her mind as she came full circle around the bonfire. Her gaze was seeking out her childhood friend. He had changed a lot since she'd last seen him when she was eleven. And she still wasn't sure she liked the facial hair he seemed so proud of.

When their eyes met as her body spun in time to the heavy beat, Lunaria saw how hooded his red-eyes were. But it was what was buried in their depths that had her feeling suddenly light-headed. Ever since she awoke the second time, he'd put distance between them though he acted as nothing more than her guardian. It hurt, but there was a ten-year gap between them age-wise.

It wouldn't deter her. Flashing Kouen a wide smile she jumped straight up, her hands touching her toes. Lunaria watched the shock register on his face as well as those near him. Only he mattered as she hit the ground and sway as she stepped out of his sight. As she witnessed more people leaving the dancing circle.

It was two rounds more before she saw Koumei bow out. Drawing a laugh from her as he gave her a mock wounded look at her reaction. Kouha next to her seemed to grin even more as he kept on dancing. His eyes when they met her challenging her to keep going. Which she gladly accepted by lifting her head a bit, not even feeling drained. No, if anything, she felt more energized the longer she continued to dance.

Soon enough, the music began to jump in speed from fast to slow and back again. While the melody and harmony seemed to clash a bit, complicating the song. Tossing her head as she never broke her fluid movements, trusting her body to move as if she felt it needed too. She was eyeing Kouha, who was doing the same thing.

* * *

Kouen's POV

Kouen felt a bit of trepidation as he stood there watching both Lunaria and Kouha continue to dance. Their body movements a challenge to the other, making the dance more and more complex. Jumps flip and kicks were included. He was still shocked at what Lunaria had done earlier when she had met his gaze head-on. The girl was in her element, having fun while letting go without a care in the world. And he'd admit it only to himself the sigh she made covered in a thin sheen of sweat, causing her flushed skin to glow, was hypnotic.

Blinking as the music suddenly faded, Kouen saw Lunaria bow to Kouha. Who was openly smiling and gloating? Meaning he had won the competition. He was staying where he had stood the whole time, as the two walked over to him, Koumei and the healers. His ears were catching the chatter of a few of the unattached village women.

The moon was now high in the night sky. Plenty of alcohol had been consumed during the dance. Kouen tensed. The next dance was a thing he had talked to his brothers about. And all had agreed that Lunaria would not be participating in. He'd be killing people. So, as the song started, Kouen watched as the girls flooded like a tidal wave towards his brothers and himself. He turned each one down, lifting his prosthetic arm as a reminder until his brothers chose a partner.

As soon as they'd been dragged away, the guys came up, looking hopeful at Lunaria, who now stood by him. The moment they started to as her to dance, Kouen clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"She will not be apart of this particular dance."

The dark looks he got for his words didn't phase him. N, it was the low growls and slight stiffening from Lunaria. He did not like doing this, but he had a promise to keep.

"She'll be staying with me tonight."

Low grumbles met his words while a soft gasp came from the girl beside him. Looking down at his ward, he saw delight waring with frustration and confusion on her face. When the village boys vanished, he gave a gentle tug on her shoulder he was holding.

"Follow me, and I'll explain before you decide to bite my head off."

With that said, he let go, turned, and began to walk toward the huts — a destination in mind. Also, to get Lunaria as far as possible from those that would still try to charm her to dance with them.

"Kouen!?"

He was pressing his lips into a thin line at the tone she used, not stopping and weaving his way through the hut until he stood on the soft sand leading to the village docks and finally stopping to collect himself as Lunaria stepped into his line of sight. Hands-on her hips, glaring up at him.

"Why you kept me from accepting their dance offers?"

Letting out a long sigh, feeling oddly uncomfortable, as he replied, "Because accepting that dance means you are willing to take that person to your bed."

The slow tilt of her head to the side as her gaze clouded over with more confusion had Kouen cursing mentally. Yes, he knew Lunaria had amnesia. But that shouldn't mean she was that ignorant of certain things. Unless her family didn't teach her about said things, then he'd be getting royally pissed and go from uncomfortable to embarrassed since he'd be the one to explain the birds and the bees to her because he would refuse anyone else the right — even the healers. And his luck, with how curious she was, she'd want him to show her. Not. Going. To. Happen. Ever.

"Kouen... Why would they... think I'd fuck them... if I dance with them?"

He about fell to the ground at Lunaria's rather blunt, crudely descriptive question was not what he was expecting even if it gave him a small bit of relief at not having to explain certain things to her.

"Because that is the nature of that dance. It is an old archaic tradition to make sure the soil will be blessed and fertile by the gods of harvest for the next planting season."

Kouen watched as her eyes brightened while narrowing at the same time. Showing her thinking things through. At least until her cheeks turned pink and she suddenly refused to look at him.

With a sigh, Kouen spoke up, "No, I do not have any intention of bedding you. To protect you from losing your innocence without knowing why."

The sudden stiffening of her entire body had him preparing for her temper. A thing him and his brothers had come to respect. She could cut her tongue just as well as either he or Kouha could with a sword. It was impressive and scary. So, deciding to stop it before it could start. Using a trick he had learned dealing with his younger sisters.

"But, if you'd like, I can give you a simple dance. Nothing expected but a smile, if you provide a simple song, Lunaria."

He fought to keep from laughing as Lunaria's head snapped up quickly, her hair flying around her face, which was showing just how shocked she was. Knowing he was committed, he pressed his walking cane into the soft sand, so it stood on its own. Then he offered his right hand to her. He smiled widely when she put her smaller hand into his.

With a small bow, Kouen took her through the same simple dance they'd done all those years ago. Only to be shocked as she started to hum that same song as she had at that time. Causing his body to relax and enjoy the simplicity of it.

* * *

General POV

As the impromptu dance and song ended, the five onlookers just stared at the duo as they walked away. None had words for what they'd just witnessed — each aware of Kouen talents and nature, and thus lack of liking things like dancing. But like with anything he did, he did ti was a proficiency that could be scary. The dance they'd just seen was relaxed, easy, and fun for both its participants. Both smiling, clearly each had enjoyed themselves. Though they were shocked that Kouen had appreciated it as much as he did. And the fact that it had seemed so natural as if it had been done countless times before.

"What was that?"

There was no answer for the one who had asked it. Each was giving the others blank, yet knowing look. All of them aware that this was not to ever be mentioned. But they all were curious about the pale white nimbus that had enveloped first Lunaria, than Kouen as the girl sang that wordless tune. It was melancholy, yet spritely at the same time. The song seemed to be telling a story about something or someone. And that light had emanated from the girl herself, though it was apparent she was unaware of it. It was only furthering the mystery around the girl.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Affray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Affray [uh-frey] noun:_

_a public Fight; a noisy quarrel; braw!_

_Synonyms: altercation, fracas; ruckus_

* * *

**6 months after Ren Kouen arrives on samon island.**

**Year 1, Month 6 (November), Day 24**

General POV

Two sets of pink eyes watched in morbid fascination. Neither to be surprised at what they were witnessing. Just that it was happening in public, in the middle of the village. Where they had a rather large audience.

"I am not doing this to imprison you. It's for your safety." Kouen snapped

It caused a collective gasp from those gathered. From those gathered. All while a low growl came from Lunaria who was turning a peculiar shade of red in the face.

Her continued silence was only furthering Kouens anger and causing his countenance to look almost demonic. He always had such reasonable control of his emotions; thus, his temper rarely reared its head. But that control had slowly been slipping since the girl arrived — More So since the harvest festival two months ago. Though none had dared, ask what had happened after the two left, after it had been brought up that first time.

That had been a mixed bag of reactions, which might have started the feud going on. Each had responded very differently. Kouen had shut down saying nothing but some quiet time and sleep. Lunaria had practically glowed. Claiming Kouen had danced with her. Happy. Only to have Kouen tell her it was nothing but dance and to not make it into more than it was because it had been to humor her.

An abysmal choice of words. As that shut Lunaria down quickly. It almost felt as if the air was freezing. The anger and hurt radiating from her small body were almost physical enough to be touched. Having left everyone there extremely uncomfortable.

"Really? Because it seems your Highness, if I'm nothing more than a burden," Lunaria claimed. "An unwanted one at that. Meaning I'm an inconvenience."

The crowd flinched back at her words. They were harsh. And what had been going through most of their heads. Thoughts everyone was smart enough not to voice it aloud. And from what they could see as Kouens face went from shock to bordering on barely constrained rage proved Lunaria had hit the nail on the head.

"Quit being unnecessarily dramatic, Lunaria, "Kouen said, his voice going Calm.

This had his two brothers and the two healers stiffening. But none of them dared to move and intervene. Each knew what had happened that night. And the next having found the pair asleep in separate blankets, fully clothed, snuggled together.

Further indicating nothing had happened that night. Through actions said dynamics had changed between them.

"Trust me, your highness, I'm not dramatic... yet," Lunaria hissed.

The crowd stepped back as they heard the sharp intake of air from Kouen, who narrowed his eyes at the girl. While Lunaria just tilted her chin up in open defiance. She was challenging him, as her eyes glittered with a seemingly dangerous light. That was at odds with her quiet and sweet-tempered personality.

"You are acting like a spoiled child. And you need to stop it, along with addressing me that way," Kouen bit out, clearly not liking being called by his former title. "Because you are becoming a burden with this little attitude."

The moment the words were said, everyone could tell it was regretted instantly. The way Lunaria's head dropped, body stiffening than sagging. The damage had been done. As they watched her step back, putting distance between her and kouen.

"Lun-, "Kouen started to say, only to stop as Lunaria shook her head violently.

"Don't tell me you did not mean to say it. You are the type of person who will speak their mind honestly," She said her voice cracking. "I know you speak the truth. I hope you feel better now."

They could only watch as she turned and ran. Lunaria didn't stop when Kouha called her name. Some had seen the tears in her eyes, unshed. Everyone felling a mix of emotions.

* * *

Kouha's POV

He felt a bit torn between staying and following, with a quick look at his older brother, Kouha took off after Lunaria he did not like seeing those tears in her eyes. It fueled his anger as he pushed through the crowd, eyes spotting her as she made her way through the huts towards the dock. Instantly he knew where she was going.

Slowing his pace, he made his way through the huts. Exiting the village to see the flash of the oddly colored short skirt Lunaria wore disappear into the Jungle. Keeping his pace the same, Kouha knew she'd need a few minutes to cry in privacy, not relish in being covered in snot and tears again. It was disgusting.

It took him a good fifteen minutes before reaching a small clearing in the Jungle. The sound of splashing water echoing from the small natural waterfall that filled the pool, before seeping into a stream that flowed toward the village. He had been with Lunaria when she had found it. To his surprise.

His eyes spotted Lunaria quickly. She stuck out like a sore thumb, curled on the sandbank of the pool, head resting on her knees. Carefully he made his way to stand beside her. Knowing she knew he was there.

"I don't wanna go back," she mumbled.

Kouha stayed silent as he thought for a few seconds.

He loved his eldest brother unconditionally, and no one could question his loyalty. But he was upset at what had been said. Even he would not tell someone they were a burden like that. No, on second thought, he'd do it in a much cruel fashion.

"Then don't," he stated quietly.

When he saw Lunarias head jerk up in shock. Eyes wide as she stared in disbelief at him. Only to enjoy the slow-forming smile that lit her face up as she threw her head back and laughing. He knew she could survive not being in the hut or village. Even with her amnesia, Kouha had seen her survival skills when they explored the Jungle.

* * *

Koumei's POV

After sharing a quick look with Kouha, Koumei began dispersing the crowd and gently speaking to get them to return to their tasks. All while trying to organize and analyze his thoughts and feelings. He was angry at his elder brother. But he too understood where Kouen was coming from. So, with a heavy sigh as the last of the crowd dispersed, Koumei went to his brother.

Noticing the blank mask Kouen was wearing it was one he knew well. It was the mask he, no all of them, had worn while at court. To hide their emotions and thoughts, but still, he could read his older brother. The slight tightening of neck muscles, deep breaths told him he was both angry and at a loss, unsure.

He was touching Kouens shoulder softly to get his attention. Koumei waved his other hand to indicate they should walk. Glad when Kouen didn't balk stubbornly. Kouen fell into step with him as Koumei led them both to their hut.

The walk was shot. So, as soon as they were inside, Kouen sat in his regular chair. Koumei poured them each a cup of water. Which he noted Kouen absentmindedly took.

"You haven't acted like that since we were little kids, Kouen," Koumei admonished earning a dark glare.

Before his brother could speak, Koumei continued. "And it was a shameful spectacle. Doing that so publicly. Embarrassing not just yourself but Kouha and me... not to mention Lunaria. Who you've hurt."

His words were meant to cut. And he knew they did as he watched Kouen look at him in surprise and then shame. All while Kouen slumped in his chair sulking openly. Arching a brow, Koumei waited. He knew that Kouen would conclude. It was one of the things he admired about his elder brother why he was so loyal to him.

But in the months the girl had been there, Koumei had become attached. She was fascinating. Complex, yet so simple. Fierce and gentle, all at the same time. He'd admit if asked; he did have the start of romantic feelings for her. Knew Kouha did as well, though his younger brother was clueless.

"How...how does she get so under my skin? Make me so angry that I'd lose myself?" Kouen finally spoke, his voice showing just how lost he was.

His words brought a smile to his face. And Koumei didn't bother to try to hide the amusement he was feeling, making Kouen frown.

"I can't answer that. I'm not you," Koumei replied. Keeping himself from laughing at the sour look on kouen's face.

* * *

Kouen's POV

The sun had set hours ago, and Kouha had come home alone. He was only sparing a swift glance at him before retiring for the night. It had him on edge, and a bit worried. Though he knew Lunaria was more than capable of taking care of herself. He knew she was not staying in the village. Kouen felt it in his gut. Closing his eyes as he stood at the window. The soft, cool late autumn breeze was brushing across his face.

_"Fool!"_

Snapping his eyes open, Kouen went on alert. Looking around the main room, he couldn't see or sense anybody else. Scrunching his brow, he went back to looking out the window. As something told him that voice was both familiar and he'd be hearing it again. It caused a shudder to crawl down his spine.

* * *

Lunaria's POV

Two-toned ringed eyes looked up at the star-speckled sky. The pain was throbbing in their chest. With a sigh, they closed their eyes to drift off to sleep. Only to feel as if something was off. To feel as if they were not alone.

_"Hello?" _they thought, slipping further into sleep. Fainting hearing a hissing intake of breath they were asked who they were, unable to answer for entering deep sleep.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Concession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Concession [kuh n-sesh-uh n] - Noun_

_the act of conceding or yielding, as a right, a privilege, or a point of fact in an argument: He made no concession to caution._

* * *

**6 months after Ren Kouen arrives on samon island.**

**Year 1, Month 6 (November), Day 30**

General POV

Pink-eyes met red-eye in a silent conversation as the two had a staredown. Tempers had grown thin in the past few days. No one spoke it aloud, but it was apparent that without the girl around, they all were suffering. They'd been spoiled in the few months that she had been there. And now, it was causing a tension that was not normal between them all before a deep breath was taken and exhaled loudly, almost over dramatically.

"All I am saying is that maybe you might want to go for a nice relaxing walk," Koumei said.

This had an eyebrow lifting as Kouen stared at his younger brother, "Oh, and just where would I go this late in the evening for a walk?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to the cove... and if that isn't 'far' enough, then take the trail into the Jungle that is there and go until you reach a small waterfall-fed pool," Koumei said shrugging indifferently.

Both met in a silent stared down once more before Kouen finally stood up from his chair, grabbing his walking stick and headed out the door. He was missing the small smile that played at the edges of Koumei's mouth while his pink eyes shone with mirth.

* * *

Kouha's POV

Kouha paused and looked after his eldest brother as he walked out of the hut. Arms filled with their share of the days catch from the fishnets. He noted the severe look on Kouen's face before shaking his head and heading into the hut. To see Koumei measuring out some rice to cook and causing him to blanch and swiftly move over to his other brother. With a swift, but light kick, he got Koumei to stop prepping the rice.

"Where is Kouen going this time of day?" he asked, setting the cleaned and gutted fish on the mat.

The soft chuckle from Koumei had him pausing and looking very carefully at his brother. Something told him that he was not going to like what Koumei had just done. Then again, they were still on speaking terms. Both had agreed that for once, their elder brother, should only be the one to give in. He was the one that hurt their friend... and the person who cooked decent food for them.

"A walk, to find himself, so to speak," Koumei said, humming in amusement, eyes gleaming darkly.

Kouha leaned away from his elder brother. He knew that Koumei was not a fighter, though he could if he had to, but was more a tactician. And it creeped him out when Koumei got that look in his eyes. It meant that he was manipulating people. And he was making it very obvious.

"You...didn't?" Kouha said as it dawned on him.

"I did. And that is the end of it," Koumei said. "We are all miserable. And while I have not gone out and kept track of our little ward like you. It has been almost a week."

Kouha snorted at this. He agreed. But he didn't want Kouen to go out to where Lunaria had made a small little space all for herself. He'd not admit it aloud, but he liked being the only one of the three of them to go and see her daily, spending time with her without having to share at all. Though he knew it was not practical.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't run afoul of the kitty while he is there," Kouha said, smiling thinly.

This had Koumei looking at him, eyes wide. He indicated to Kouha that his brother had forgotten about that little tidbit though he was still wondering how that had come around. Not that he was going to be upset if there were scratches on Kouen when he returned. Hopefully with Lunaria in tow.

* * *

Kouen's POV

He was not amused. Though he had to admit, Koumei had gotten better at being persuasive. But the fact that he had openly and bluntly been manipulated was grating on his already frayed nerves. The tension in the hut for the past six days was damn near explosive. And the fact that neither of his brother, especially Kouha, we're hardly talking to him had him feeling like some child who was being disciplined.

And while he knew he had been 'technically' in the wrong with how he had handled that situation. Kouen was a proud man. And as he made his way to the cove, he thought about how to say he was sorry, without being obvious about it. Each step was feeling heavy as he left the village. The cool breeze blowing off the sea let him know that winter would be on it's way early for the year, which means that the tropical weather was waning.

Sighing as he saw the cove he paused, his mind recalling how three months ago, his childhood dream friend dropped into his life. And him finding out just how stubborn the damn girl could be. Though, he was happy to have her around. Just taking care of her full time not as easy as he thought it would be. She could draw people to her. Downright annoying. Evoking many emotions in him, while not realizing she was doing it.

Sighing, Kouen let his gaze scan the edge of the Jungle and quickly spotting where there was a path that led to it. He was not blind; he knew that Kouha had been keeping in contact and watching over Lunaria. Which irritated him, since his brother would shrug him off when he had asked how she was doing. He was acting as if he didn't know. He was furthering the tension that had been in between them all. Slowly he walked towards the partially hidden path.

It was only a few minutes later that the sound of water reached his ears. Meaning he didn't have to go too far to conclude that waterfall-fed pool. Though as he pondered on Koumei's rather specific directions. Meaning he was done with this little war of attrition that was going on. And frankly, Kouen was too, not that he'd say it aloud. He wanted to eat actual food again. Neither himself or his brothers were excellent cooks, and the healers had outright abandoned them.

The moment the Jungle thinned out, he became more situationally aware. Eyes narrowing in the dim glow of the setting sun as he looked around. It was a small, very well put together camp. It had been cleared, a rock ring in the middle with red and gray-tinted logs that didn't put out a lot of smoke. To the side, he saw a simple woven frond lean-to. Which had more fronds woven into what looked to be a durable sleeping matt?

Overall the small little camp was rather impressive. He turned at the sound of foliage moving only to go still at the sight of glowing green eyes out of the black face of a Jungle cat. Size alone told him it was young, not even a year. As it stalked out into the clearing, Kouen got a good glimpse of almost inch long canines as its pink tongue lolled out the side of its mouth, a low growl coming from the creature as it eyed him like he'd be its next meal.

Kouen was not so sure what to do, he had his walking cane. Was a bit out of shape and practice. So, he didn't move, just met its gaze to try and show he was not intimidated. Only to go stiff when he heard a familiar female gasp. To twitch when she spoke up telling the damn cat that he'd taste bad. A smart retort on the tip of his tongue when the girl said the damn Panther to sit, and it did. Leaving Kouen stunned.

* * *

Lunaria's POV

She had heard someone come through the Jungle. They were not quiet. And Kouha had already gone back to the village. Which she was sorely missing, but she would not go back until she got an apology. If there was one thing her blank slate of a mind told her was that she was stubborn. So, coming back from the small pool, Lunaria had seen Kouen as he turned to look at the little panther cub that she had adopted — or rather outsmarted and trapped.

Something in her made the cub recognize her as the bigger predator. She had quickly named him Kida. Which had caused Kouha to ask her what was wrong with her mentally in a harsh tone because it was clear that the panther cub was distinctly male? The answer was not one he had expected after Kida had knocked Kouha to the ground and snapped at him. When she had tried to explain that she understood the large cat, he looked at her like she'd lost her fucking mind. But it was the truth.

It had been four days since then, Kida often stayed with her at night, keeping her warm. But during the day, he was stalking through the jungle hunting or lazing around. So, when Kida growled at the intruder, a person she bothered wanted and didn't want to see, she told Kida that Kouen would taste bad. And the way he stiffened spoke volumes. Prompting her to tell Kida to sit, glad he complied.

Lunaria walked forward and knelt by the fire, poking it with a pointed stick she used to keep the embers going as she fed a few small fallen branches she'd gathered that morning. Taking this time to look at Kouen, note his body posture. Quickly seeing that he was subtly shifting from leg to leg, meaning he was in pain. Not that he'd let her help. After waking up and healing Kouha, only to pass out again, she had worked with the colorful bunch of sisters, the healers. They'd cautioned her about using her 'magoi' to heal people.

Smiling, she spoke up, "I was hoping it was Koumei. What are you doing here? Come to make me miserable again?"

The fact that he spun around almost toppling over as he leveled his red gaze on her had Lunaria raising both her eyebrows. His face was drawn tight in pain. Meaning he hadn't been moving. How or why she knew this, she was not aware — making her feel a bit more frustrated. Not having any memory, though the knowledge was there was irksome. Struggling, she had meditated to try and help it come back, but still, it refused.

"No, I was told to take a walk...and was given specific directions," Kouen groused.

This had Lunaria chuckling as she pulled the leaf-wrapped bundles to the edge of the fire so they could steam cook. Her eyes never leaving Kouen as his own tracked the little packets. And the way they glinted said he knew what they were and he was hungry. All while frowning at her open and vocal amusement.

"Ah!" she said, pretending great wisdom with that single word. "Koumei is getting tired of you all taking turns cooking, huh?"

She was leaving it at that. Because Lunaria already knew the answer. It was a part of it, but she knew that Kouha and Koumei both missed having her around. Kouha had loved to expound on how her not being around was bullshit boring — making him irritable. To which Lunaria had told him he was adorable. Earning her a shoving match though the reality was that she missed being there with all of them.

"I guess, he wasn't talking to me," Kouen replied.

At that, Lunaria narrowed her eyes and mentally made a note to give Kouha a fantastic sparring match. He hadn't mentioned that they were not talking to Kouen. Then again, he was the one who told her not to go back to the village that day. She was under no illusions that he enjoyed having her all to himself. He'd practically stated as much. His attachment to her was strong and a bit uncomfortable, though he had not done anything to make her want to shy away. Just something about him didn't sit well with her.

"Well, I wonder why. As I have not been there, I have no right to comment. Come to sit; I can at least feed you," Lunaria said, waving her hand as she stood up and went around the clearing and pulling out various things she had found in the Jungle.

Again she didn't know how she knew, that each thing was edible and safe. Kouha said she had a great survival instinct and that in her world, Forest of Eternia, that she must have had training. A small pang resonated in her chest where her heart was. This happened each time she thought of that place, let its name echoed in her mind.

"Thank you, Lunaria," Kouen said.

At his simple, polite, and sincere thanks, Lunaria looked blankly at him. She was conveying silently that she was still not happy with him. His words, actions, they cut her deep. And she didn't know why, but they hurt her exceptionally badly because it came from him. A person she trusted and respected explicitly. She felt he betrayed her. More so, with his non-verbal consent to her being a burden to him.

When he looked down, Lunaria finished grabbing everything. The fish would not take long to steam in the frond bundles. And with a glance at Kida, who had eaten the entrails from the fish, she sat down and readied the small tubers and fruits. The silence was filling the clearing. It remained that way as they both ate in silence.

Unsure of sending him back in the darkness of the Jungle now that more of the nocturnal creatures were awake and hunting. Lunaria sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it with her teeth until Kouen told her to stop that. Making her snort at him as she cleaned up the remains of dinner, disposing of them at the far edge of her little camp — the furthest point from where her small house was set up.

"It is dark, you may sleep here tonight... and return in the morning," she stated, pointing to her little lean-to.

The offer was silent as she watched a surprise show for but a second on his face before it was a blank mask again. Shrugging Lunaria padded over to the lean-to and knelt on the woven matt and laid down on her side. Leaving more than enough room for him should he chose to take it.

* * *

Koumei's POV

Koumei looked out the window, frowning at the fact that the sun was down, and the moon was rising higher into the sky. Kouen had not come back. He was not worried per se about his safety; he knew his brother would be fine. Able to defend himself to a degree. And that if something happened, Lunaria would act. It was just that he had hoped Kouen would get over himself, be a bit humble for once, apologize and bring Lunaria back that night.

"I wouldn't worry. If Kouen followed your directions, he should have found her camp. And had a decent dinner," Kouha said. "Besides you know even if she is mad, she will offer him a place to sleep..."

When Kouha trailed off, Koumei turned to look at his younger brother — seeing a slightly sour, pissed off look on it. This had him tilting his head in silent questions.

"Kouen's probably getting to cuddle with her... she has a matt she wove outta fronds. It is big enough for two, and she is too damn nice," Kouha hissed.

Turning away, Koumei smiled up at the night sky. He didn't like the idea of Kouen sleeping next to Lunaria. But if it got the two to talk and resolve the issue. Maybe meet in the middle he would be happy. Both of them were precious to him. One was family, the other as a good friend and someone he had hopes of investing more of himself in.

"I believe that is of no concern, you said the cat was possessive of her," Koumei said as he turned from the window and made his way to his room.

The bark of laughter from Kouha reminded him of the laugh the young man gave when on the battlefield. Making Koumei chuckles softly.

* * *

Kouen's POV

Kouen had been a bit surprised by the offer to stay the night. Then again, Lunaria was nice for her good. But then again, he was pleased she didn't tell him to leave after eating. With a bit of difficulty, he stood up and made his way to the matt and squatted down, setting his walking cane to the side. Then slowly lowered himself to the ground, placing his back to Lunaira's. When his arm was tucked under his head, Kouen closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"Kouen?"

At Lunaria speaking his name, he stiffened and gave a soft grunt. Suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Goodnight."

It was simple. So, very basic. And it had warmth spreading through Kouen. He missed hearing it every night before she went to bed. He was smiling as he laid here.

"Lunaria, would you think about coming back?" he asked, hoping that this would not seem rude.

"Maybe... if I got an apology. You hurt me... deeply, Kouen," she replied.

The smile left his face as he opened his eyes. He was listening to the sounds of the jungle nightlife around them.

"I...am not good at this...Lunaria," he said.

"That is very apparent," she said, her voice getting distant.

Knowing he was not making headway, but instead losing ground, Kouen took a deep breath. He had not had to apologize and sincerely mean it since he was a little boy.

"I do regret... what I did and did not say. My actions were not right. I don't have a right to control you..." Kouen said slowly. Finding the right words were not wanting to come to him.

"Kouen... regret is one thing. Being truly sorry is another," she said to him, her voice soft and sad. "You are who I look to for my protection. Whether you wanted that job or not. You were the only one I knew in this place, so all my trust was yours. Same with my respect. Your actions... they... hurt me..."

Hearing her words had him grimacing as he lay there. Her words stung. More so because he knew she was right. His pride had gotten the best of him, and he had hurt her. He did value her for the friendship they'd had. There was a lot of pain she didn't recall, for which Kouen was silently happy about. The image of her looking like death warmed over, eyes red, face streaked from crying as the scars on her back were red. It had made something in him that day rise and want to protect her.

"You are right; regret is not saying, I am sorry," he said.

"Well, now that it is said, I forgive you, Kouen. Now, go to sleep!" she said, her voice happy and light.

He was confused at the sudden turn in events. But he realized saying it and meaning it was just what she wanted to hear even though he was not amused about being told to go to bed.

"Brat!" he said in good nature, earning a quiet giggle from Lunaria.

As he lay there, eyes closed, drifting off, he heard that voice in his head again. _"You are the brat. But I am proud right now."_

_**TBC!**_


	11. Acquire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Acquire - /əˈkwī(ə)r/ (Verb) - buy or obtain (an asset or object) for oneself._

_"I managed to acquire all the books I needed."_

* * *

**7 months after Ren Kouen arrives on samon island.**

**Year 1, Month 7 (December), Day 1**

General POV

Silence filled the hut as all three of the boys looked at Lunaria, who just stood there staring back. But that was not what had them all staring. No, it was the small (large) black cat that sat by her side looking at them with gleaming yellow eyes. It's open mouth showing off inch-long canines. Though two of the three were familiar with the young jungle cat, which they now knew was a panther. Who had its body pressed up against Lunaria's leg, nuzzling her leg with its cheek as it stared them down.

"You… cannot be serious," Kouha exclaimed.

Lunaria tilted her head to the side as she spoke, "I am. Kida chose to stay with me, so I do not see why he cannot stay in the hut and sleep in my room?"

This had Kouha groaning in frustration. Koumei was looking horrified and amused at the same time, though the glint in his pink eyes said that he wanted to know how she knew the panther cub had chosen her. While Kouen just arched an eyebrow at her. Considering he had been back a full two days and this was the start of the third, and she just waltzed in with the damn thing.

"It is a wild beast, Lunaria! How can you want to say it is a pet? The damn thing is likely to eat you in your sleep!" Kouha hissed, smartly not yelling or going near Lunaria.

It already had its rounded ears perked forward. While they saw Lunaria's eyes narrowed and her face became stormy.

"If she wants to, let her. Her new acquisition will be her responsibility. We will not lift a finger to help her in raising or training him," Kouen said, bringing the room to half as everyone, giant cat included, staring at him.

"Kouen?" Koumei inquired.

Giving a small shake of his head, Kouen turned away and walked to his chair to sit down. With the weather getting steadily colder, even in the tropical atmosphere, it was causing him pain. Where the magoi infused prosthetic limbs attached was hurting. Something he knew he would have to live the rest of his life with.

"So, Lunaria, have you named… it?" Koumei asked, clearly attempting to put on a brave face and accept the whole situation.

"Oh, uh his name is Kida," she said, smiling as she walked further into the hut. "He told me!"

At that, all three men looked at the petite girl again wondering just what the hell she was. Because none of them could detect any lies or deceit. In fact, like always, she was far too open and honest. Leaving each of them to wonder how she even communicated with the damn thing, let alone got it tame enough that it would follow her.

* * *

Lunaria's POV

Lunaria was elated as she fixed up a small nest of spare thin blankets that were no longer used. Looking over at Kida, she smiled as he sat there in her doorway watching her. It was odd knowing on some baser level what he was thinking. It was strange. But she didn't question it. Because that would give her a significant headache. Once she finished, she looked at him and gave a sharp click sound using her tongue off the roof of her mouth — a hand patting the bundle of blankets. To have Kida stand up and pad over, sniffing the blankets before walking around her and flopping on her futon.

"_Hey!_" she cried out. "That is my bed. Bad Kida! This here is your bed, you silly boy!"

Her ears picked up distinctive male chuckling from out in the main room of the hut. Eyes narrowing she gave a soft growl of annoyance at the amusement that Koumei was getting out of her outburst. Though she was glad that Kouen had decreed she could keep Kida in the hut. Even if anything about her new friend was all on her own.

The way Kida laid his ears down at her growl, she frowned and wondered why he felt intimidated by her. Lifting her hand, she patted the bundle of blankets by her and meeting his eyes in a staring match. To see the giant cat take a deep breath and exhale just like a human before he stood and padded into the center of the blankets and flopped down dramatically. He was shooting her a look that told her that he was only humoring her. Making her smile, lean in and rub her face affectionately against his cheek, earning a deep rumbling purr. It was so cute, but she tempered herself from having a moment of idiocy.

"There see, you can sleep by me, not with me," she said. She was getting a flat, unamused look from him after she pulled back enough to look at him.

Satisfied, Lunaria stood up, because she now had a lot of cleaning to take care of. She hadn't been gone too long. But it had been long enough that the three men had made a terrible mess of the dishes and hut. And it was not a surprise that the Healers Gem, Nana, and Lady had not done a darn thing to help them. Those old ladies were rather persnickety and could hold a grudge when they wanted.

* * *

_Koumei's POV_

Kouemei watched from where he was sitting sharpening the edges of the skinning and gutting knives. Lunaria was attacking the dirty dishes with a vengeance that bordered on scary. The soft mumbles that were occasionally loud enough to be heard were rather funny. But he was a smart enough man not to say anything or laugh. Nope, he would reserve her anger and mood for his two brothers. Though, shooting a glance at Kouen who was dealing with a small dispute between two of the older villagers was smiling at what could be heard as was the two villagers.

The young woman had a bit of spunk to her that was refreshing to have back around the house. Though having her again and that male panther cub, Kida, was going to be interesting. It was apparent that the creature had taken to her. Somehow she had done something that tamed it, made it see her as the dominant in their odd little relationship. He would ask her when he got the next chance to give her either a history lesson.

Shaking his head, feeling his short hairs the nape of his neck, he felt a small pang of loss. He did miss his long hair; this was part of his self-imposed punishment for the sins of his country and his exile. It was small, but it hit his pride. A thing a lot of people assumed he didn't have. But like any child of the Ren Imperial Family, he had it in spades. Just was a lot better at masking it than anyone of his many siblings.

Glancing down at his knife, he took a deep breath and spoke, "Lunaria, would you like some help after I finish my task?"

He was doing this to be curious and shove an imaginary pointy stick into his eldest brother. He didn't have to look up to feel Kouens heavy gaze on his head. It made him smile a bit wider.

"NO! Just stay outta this area… I do not know which of you did it, or even how you burnt through a thick Iron Pot… let alone what was caked on over half of these dishes…." she said, panic in her voice. "But, I appreciate your offer of help."

He smothered a chuckle as he looked up and met Kouen's eyes, seeing them nothing but mere slits as the two villagers smartly looked away and chuckled to himself because it was evident that his brother was not just protective, though pig-headed about it, but possessive over her.

* * *

_Kouha's POV_

Kouha helped haul in the nets for the day. He saw the various fish in it. His keen eyes were picking out the fish he'd want to claim and take back to the hut for dinner. He was glad that Lunaria was home again where she belonged. Even if it meant he would have to deal with the obnoxious men and boys of the village and their need to try and get Lunaria's attention. It was bad enough he had to share it with his brothers, but that was something within his range of tolerating.

Though why he was so possessive of her, he was not sure. Kouha snorted as he looked at a group of teenage boys. He heard some of their commentary about Lunaria's return. Narrowing his pink eyes, he growled low in warning to them. Causing them to stop talking, look at him as he pulled the release for the net and opened it, purposefully spilling the fish across the dock. Giving a toothy grin, Kouha never took his eyes from the now frozen boys as he picked out his portion of the day's catch.

Taking these back after he gutted and cleaned them, he hoped that Lunaria's ire over the state of the kitchen and dishes had cooled. His instincts had him high tailing it from the hut that morning. She could be downright scary when she wanted to be. And having sparred with her, often, he knew she was quite capable of harming someone or causing some pain at least.

* * *

_Kouen's POV_

Kouen sat silently, his red gaze on the plate of seasoned and steamed fish in his lap. He had the pleasure, or rather displeasure, of being in the hut all day dealing with things. His limbs were flaring with pain. And he didn't want to snap from the pain on others. The few disputes that had been brought before him had been petty and minor — quickly resolved. He figured they just wanted to see Lunaria, making sure she was back.

A small smile curled the corners of his mouth at their reaction to the new 'pet' she had to acquire. Though if anyone asked him, Kouen would claim that it was the damn cat that had acquired her, not the other way around. And it was very possessive of her. It was barely being tolerant of either of his brothers trying to be physically close to her. It was rather funny. A good bit of comedy. Even if it did seem to be a bit problematic.

Then again, he had shared a pallet with the damn beast. It had not been too happy to have him anywhere near Lunari. Always moving and shouldering him to the point he almost fell off the woven sleeping mat.

"Kouen?"

At his name being called, he looked up to see both his brothers and Lunaria looking at him. Then realized he had just been staring at his food for a while now. Lifting an eyebrow at them, he deliberately lifted a fork full of fish to his mouth. Slowly chewing the bite as he just stared at the three of them. His brothers smiling while Lunaria just rolled her eyes and huffed before finishing her food.

"Well, we can attest that we no longer have to worry about poisoning each other," Koumei spoke up, before quickly shoving another bite of the fish into his mouth.

This had Kouha pulling a face and Lunaria frowning as she narrowed her eyes.

"That is true. I think… I should help each of you learn to cook the basics," she said stiffly.

Kouen about choked as he swallowed the bite of the tender fish. Eyes were going as wide as his brothers, who were looking at their housemate in horror. As the quick thought of whether he was glad she had returned or not. Because cooking was a woman's job, but being smart and exercising his wisdom by not saying it aloud. Though the way those odd concentric eyes narrowed, Kouen wondered if she knew what he had thought.

_**TBC!**_


	12. Bare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, its story, or the characters. That right belongs to the amazing creator, Shinobu Ohtaka. I do own the idea(s) and OC's that are contained within this story. And hope that you as read respect that. Please don't use the OC's without my permission, as she has been with me since I was 6... On a different note, she and her other half are starring in another of my stories.**

**Author's Note: Also, I reply to all signed in reviews. Sorry to those who are guest reviewers, but do please continue to enjoy this story.**

**Author's Note 2: I just realized that my dates are off (big time) for the last few chapters. And I want to clarify time wise, the 2nd chapter took place in July, thus the dance for Harvest was in September and the following chapter in november. The last chapter was supposed to be in March. I will be going back to fix these discrepancies. ****So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

_Bare __/ber/ __adjective - __(of a person or part of the body) not clothed or covered._

_"he was bare from the waist up"_

_Synonyms: __with nothing on, naked, unclothed, undressed, uncovered, stripped, without a stitch on, in one's birthday suit, in the raw_

* * *

**1 yr after Ren Kouen arrives on samon island.**

**Year 1, Month 10 (April), Day 15**

Koumei's POV

Koumei walked through the Village, enjoying the warmth of the mid-spring day. It had been almost a full three months since Lunaria had returned in December to the hut. And true to her word, she had taught all three of them the basics of cooking and cleaning. It was something that Koumei knew he wouldn't take for granted. In fact, he appreciated all the servants that kept the Kou Palace as clean as they did, on top of making sure the Royal family had clean laundry and were well fed.

They were smiling as he passed a few of the Village Elders sitting outside one of the small eateries smoking. The look in their dark eyes as they smoked their tobacco pipes was of contentment. It was rather lovely, and with the heat of the sun beating down on everyone, Koumei smiled and waved. Koumei was curious, though; it was oddly quiet for it being mid-day. Pausing as he looked around, Koumei realized he didn't see any kids.

Feeling concerned, Koumei made his way towards one of the women. The moment they saw him, they became silent, watching him approach. He didn't want to put them off, but he wanted to find out. Before he could speak after he came to a halt, something crashed into his legs. Looking down, Koumei saw a little girl he knew as Choma. Her gap-tooth smile as she looked up at him had him smiling back.

"Sorry, Mister Koumei," she babbled, stringing her words together. "I was going to join the other kids to see the pretty mermaid!"

A bit taken aback by what Choma said, Koumei tried to collect himself.

"Mermaid? Where would there be a mermaid?"

Stiffening and looking over his shoulder, Koumei saw Kouen and Kouha standing there behind him. And something told him he didn't want Choma to answer.

* * *

Lunaria's POV

Lunaria felt come with a sense of foreboding as she continued to swim into the depth of the sea. She didn't like the muggy heat that seemed to blanket the Island currently. It made her feel miserable and snappish, which led to her feeling like a horrible person for snapping at her friends and housemates. So, on a whim, she had taken a walk and ended up at the cove where she had first arrived. And every day for the past week had been in the water just as mid-day hit.

Twisting her body, so it laid on the sandy bottom, Lunaria looked up to the sunlight dancing on the water as it tried to break through to darker depths and illuminate the areas around her. She found it utterly beautiful, all the life that teemed under the water, both plant and animal. Well aware that over the last week, more and more people had come to the cove to see her swim, though she had no idea why. But because it was the children from the Village, she had started bringing up small things from the sandy bed to give to them.

Closing her eyes as she felt the familiar burn in her lungs, Lunaria wanted to prolong staying under the water. Because that strange foreboding feeling had her thinking that when she broke the surface, her swim time would be finished, it was aggravating to her, because since she had come back to the small hut, she shared Lunaria had a few memories return.

They left her feeling both happy and sad. Two states she was familiar with since her arrival to Samon Island. Those memories didn't show people, but there were faint words associated with the places. One was a beautiful lake in the forest, and Lunaria knew she learned to swim in it. Another was of a cabin that sat upon a hill that seemed to look out over the forest. And the last bit of memory had to do with her native tongue, it was called Latin, as well as a derivative of it that was almost a bastardized version of it.

When she talked with Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha about it, they'd asked her if she could recall who taught her the second language. When she had tried to think about it, the pain had made her fall to her knees, crying out before her world had gone black. After that, they left it alone. Lunaria knew they were glad her memories were starting to come back, even if they didn't seem important, except to her.

Shifting her body as the burn in her lungs started to become unbearable, Lunaria pushed off the bottom and swam back towards the surface and shallow end of the cove.

* * *

Kouen's POV

When the girl had said that she was off to the cove to watch a mermaid, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. And so far, his gut, or instincts, had never led him astray. So, as he followed the child, Choma, to the cove, Kouen held his brothers back, since Kouha had joined them as they left the Village. He listened in on what the older children, especially teenage boys, were saying.

Each descriptive word and phrase had his mood growing dark. There was no mistaking the person they were describing. And with a small wave of his hand, he sent Kouha to look around the rocks that line the one side of the cove. Already he knew his brother would find a pile of clothes, probably folded neatly, tucked away and unseen while he tried to temper himself as his eyes scanned the clear seawater for signs of movement.

Soon enough, a faint shadow appeared and became more distinct as it got closer. Deciding it was time, Kouen cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the Villages youngster that didn't have responsibilities. The mixed looks of a surprise to horror had him giving a toothy smile as he lifted his free hand and pointed back towards the Village. Kouen didn't miss the looks of disappointment, embarrassment, or outright anger directed at him. But they obeyed just as a loud gasp of air was heard following a soft splash of water.

Turning his gaze back to the cove, he saw kneeling in the shallows only a few feet from him and his brothers, Lunaria looking at him with confusion on her face as her head tilted to the side. The only thing keeping her descent was her long black hair falling over her body and floating on the water around her like a dark halo. When she made to stand, Kouen heard a soft cough from Koumei as Kouha returned to his side. Giving Kouha a look, he saw him holding Lunaria's clothing.

"Yes?"

Kouen frowned at the simple, one-word question as he turned his gaze back to her. There before Lunaria stood as bare as the day she was born, no shame present at all as she stared at them, still confused. He couldn't help the heat he felt crawl up his neck and down to the pit of his stomach at the sight she made. Causing the anger he had been trying to suppress to boil over. More so, when a soft whistle of appreciation came from one of his two brothers.

"Have you no common sense?" He bit out.

When he saw her stiffen, he knew he had her undivided attention.

"I have plenty. What has your pants in a twist?" Lunaria hissed back at him, arms crossing under her breast and raising them.

Kouen fought back a groan as he tried to rein in his temper and need to protect her. But the urge to strangle even his brothers was strong. He knew Lunaria was well aware of sex, the attraction, and draw. And that she was rather blunt about it, as he found out at the Harvest Festival.

"You are butt naked, woman, and been showing every day hormonal, idiot boy in our Village what the Gods have graced you with," Kouen snapped. "How is that having common sense? You stated you were not interested in their advances, yet you show yourself... as you... Dammit, get over here and put on your clothes, now!"

He knew he was getting tongue-tied. That seeing her pale skin that never burned or tanned, glistening as the water dried on it, distracted him. Kouen made a quick mental note to take care of his own damn needs as soon as possible as Lunaria gave him a dark look before doing as he commanded her. And it seemed to make things worse as she moved with that odd grace through the water toward his little group.

"I think I might need to take some personal time tonight."

Kouen couldn't keep from twitching at Koumei's honest commentary or Kouha's grunt of agreement. He'd be having a long talk with Lunaria about why she had to wear clothing while swimming. Otherwise, she'd be leaving mixed messages to those she refuted advances from. As well as to not be called a harlot or some other derogatory term. All while trying not to hear that strange little voice in the back of his head, give appreciative comments about what Kouen was seeing.

* * *

Kouha's POV

He had no problem watching as Lunaria (now fully clothed) marched stiff back and angry before him and his brothers. Kouen had lectured her as she dressed in front of them all. He could say he was impressed, not an ounce of extra fat on her body. The way her muscles moved under her skin told him she was fit and ready for battle at a moment's notice (not that he didn't already know that).

Though he still had issues with the damn girl, he could always appreciate a good looking female body, even if it was in the category of "_Don't touch unless you have a death wish_." And to see his elder brother being affected just as much as he and Koumei were amusing.

"You can lose the grin, Kouha."

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he glanced up at Kouen, Kouha could see the way his brother was glaring daggers at the back of Lunaria's head. She was highly confused as to why people were so ashamed of their bodies; they always had to hide it. And why people had to wear clothing while swimming, as it made it difficult to move quickly in the water. It had him questioning what her world was like if she lived in a nudist colony. Kouen had told her that he recalled that the people of her home wore clothing.

Either way, Kouha knew with her mood as sour as it was he'd get an extra sparring match this evening after it cooled down. And if he was lucky, he could convince her to grapple instead of weapons. It would be fun to get a rise out of his brother, who seemed not to realize he was taken with Lunaria. Kouemei said Kouen was trying to deny what he felt, so he didn't get attached in case the day came that Lunaria had to leave.

That thought made Kouha frown. He respected the damn girl; they were the same age. She understood him, accepted him, and didn't ask much of him and stayed by him as a friend. A word he was coming not to like too much.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
